


Messages from Overseas

by Blossomxoxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Emails, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Clarke Griffin, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Soldier Bellamy Blake, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomxoxo/pseuds/Blossomxoxo
Summary: Bellamy is a soldier who receives a surprise care package from a stranger
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 281
Kudos: 241





	1. Clarke

March 8, 2010

Hi Sergeant Blake!

You don't know me, but my name is Clarke Griffin. I am Wells Jaha's oldest best friend (more like sister). 

I hope you don't mind but he told me about your girlfriend, well ex girlfriend. I can't believe she would break up with you like that! Who leaves a message with a CO saying 'tell him it's over, I got better dick now!' Like seriously! And then she had the gall to ask for you to call her when you're out of the desert. 

What a hoe!

Anyway I think you had an awesome comeback. I found it amusing that you sent her a dick pic with the words freedom fighter. Please don't get mad at Wells btw.. he means well. LOL

I'm sending you this care package to remind you that not every woman overseas is a bitch. Usually I just put together care packages for Wells, but I figured you needed one just as much. So I included some of my personal favorites, if there is something you absolutely need just tell me. 

I've packed some basic essentials for you, socks, sunscreen, a pack of razors. 

Just a FYI I am a horrible cook but a pretty good baker so I've made you 4 types of cookies, chocolate chip, peanut butter, snickerdoodles and white chocolate macadamia. I hope you enjoy them. 

Coffee, Wells tells me the coffee at the mess hall is frighteningly similar to humvee fuel so I made sure to include some. As well as basic snacks, beef jerky, nuts and trail mix.

He also mentioned that you enjoy reading if there was something interesting, so I included some of my favorites. 

Homer's The Iliad and The Odyssey.. both of these are on my top 10 reads (I'm a curator at one of the museums, art and history, mostly art are a weakness for me)

The Hunger Games Book 1, Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief and lastly Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.. I included these just because they are a book series I love to read over and over again. 

Again if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. 

Thank you for all that you do, you have my respect and support.

Sincerely, 

Clarke


	2. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! Thank you so much for reading and showering this fic with your love. I hope to bless you all with some soldier Bellamy.

March 20, 2010

Dear Miss Griffin, 

First of all, I can not say how thankful I am for your care package. So thank you! After reading your letter I mentioned it to Wells, he speaks so highly of you and truly cares for you. (Because of this I let it slide that he shared something so personal about me. That and your cookies were delicious.) Thank you for the thoughtful gifts, especially the books.

That being said, I apologize that you had to hear about my ex. I am usually not so vindictive. But I did give her the option of breaking up prior to me shipping out, but she said no, saying she was fine with the separation. Now I can see why. We didn’t talk much this deployment, a couple letters and then her message from my CO.

I can assure you that you are nothing like Echo, she is in a category of her own.

Back to your amazing care package, the books I can not tell you how grateful I am for new reading material. If you are serious about sending more, I would live for you to complete sending the rest of the started series. As for sending Homer’s works, you are a woman after my own heart and the fact that you work in a museum is a cherry on the sundae. 

In fact, everything you sent went to immediate use. No one thinks that common hygiene products are needed but they are. Wells told me how he hounded you constantly before you would send him socks. Just to let you know, the Valentine’s Day socks you sent him were a hit in the barracks, we made fun of him for a good week. Which he took like a champ. 

Speaking of socks, I did share some with a fellow squad man who was in desperate need of a new pair. However, I did not share a single cookie! Not even with Jaha. Not a single crumb escaped. Seriously they were amazing, and thank you again for sending abundance of them.

If you were genuinely serious about taking requests… I would blow up a building for peppermints and lip balm. If I don’t hear from you again, Clarke, which is understandable.. again, thank you.

Sincerely,  
Sergeant Bellamy Blake

P.S. If you would like email would be better or easier. And certainly quicker (I did bring my own laptop, much like your friend) if so it is bblake1@quickmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Clarke

From: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
Date: Friday April 4, 2010 3:10 PM

Subject: Greetings from Arkadia 

Hello, Sergeant Blake

I hope this letter, I mean email lol finds you in good spirits… and in decently better weather than the rain I'm currently watching outside of my window. 

I was very excited to receive your letter yesterday. It was good to know you enjoyed the items and that they were put to use immediately. I don't blame you for not sharing cookies, although I will admit to stealing a few straight from the oven. I'm sorry they were calling my name. Forgive me?🥺

You're a fan of Homer's work?! I spent years studying Greek Art History and when I stumbled upon Homer I almost instantly fell in love. I've painted many paintings inspired by his words. Along with working at the museum I'm an amateur artist as well. 

And sure, I'll continue to send the rest of the series to you 😁 I'd love to actually.

It was very honorable of you to give your ex an out, too bad she wasn't as honorable to take it. You guys literally go through Hell over there (according to Wells and my dad, Jake, he's an engineer for the Army), it's the least she could have done. 

Will you tell me a little about you please? I wanna know Sergeant Blake, and not the combat stories Wells shares. 

I'll leave it at that, time to figure out what's for dinner. 

Clarke

P.S. You're right! Email was a much better idea! 

Also, please… no more Miss. Griffin, my friends call me Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️ Can't wait to hear from y'all


	4. Bellamy

From: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com  
Date: Sunday April 6, 2010 2:04 AM

Subject: Really Talking About Weather?

Dear Clarke AKA Cookie Snatcher,

What! How dare you? How many of my precious cookies didn't make the long journey? And what did you put in them? I'm already craving more!! Wells laughed at me when he spotted me pouting, to which I told him I don't pout. Seriously, what did you put in them?

But I will forgive you if it means I get more cookies! So you are forgiven Clarke. 

Now back to my subject title, is there no other more cliche topic? But since you brought that up, I will take the rain over desert weather. It's dry, hot, sandy, and oh yeah HOT! That's only during the daytime, the nights are bloody COLD. It makes me miss the snow 😔

Homer is my homie, as my sister once said. When I was younger my mom used to read them to me, she found them at a garage sale. And since then I was interested in history. I know I'm a history geek 🤓 you paint? I would love to see some of your pieces one day. I, on the other hand, can't even draw a proper stickman (so you can imagine how playing hangman must have been like growing up). lol

Thank you for agreeing to send more books! Reading is a great distraction when out for days on patrol. It helps to take my mind off what's actually going on sometimes. In fact anything to take the mind off of our surroundings would be great, crosswords, word search, puzzles, sudoku, hint, hint. 

As for the ex issue. I share your similar thoughts, it wasn't until deployment she started showing her true colors. This is my third BTW. We had met on my last furlough, I had been home for 3 months and then shipped out. I guess she wasn't as serious about us as she claimed. 

So you want to know about me? 

Well I'm 28, originally from Shadow Valley which if I remember correctly is 5 hours or 300 miles from Arkadia. I had a mom, she passed away while I was in basic training. As mentioned earlier I have a sister Octavia, she's younger than me at 24 years of age, while I was in the military our family friend Indra took her in. O is currently not talking to me, she's upset that I took on another tour of duty. She doesn't understand why I do it. 

Let's see what else, I like to read and watch history documentaries. Again I know 🤓. I'm an awesome cook, if I say so myself but a horrible baker. I used to be really good at COD but now that I live it, the game has lost some of its appeal. 

Now that I've told you about me, I want to hear about you please. Wells hasn't shared much other than you're basically his sister. 

It's time I go and catch some sleep. My squad and I have patrol in a few hours. Another request if you don't mind, a new pillow and pillowcase would be deeply appreciated. Mine have seen better days.

Bellamy

P.S. No more Sergeant. I hear it enough around here, like you wouldn't know. Friends call me Bellamy- sometimes Blake or even Bell. But we'd have to be very close friends for that to pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by how much love this story is getting! Y'all rock! ❤️😘


	5. Clarke

From: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com

Date: Monday April 7, 2010 8:29 AM

Subject: Iced Caramel Macchiato 

Bellamy, 

Fun fact about me- I hate HATE black coffee, I can’t stand the taste but I love the smell. My coffee needs to be full of milk and sugar, iced or blended and have tons of flavor. Starbucks is my weakness! I know it’s such a bad thing to spend money on but I do, maybe like 3 times a week. Wells yells at me about it saying i could make it at home, which is a lie cause I am no barista. 

I personally only ate two cookies, I promise… I have an accomplice that I will tell you about later. And I swear there is nothing illegal in them. But I will not share my secret ingredient, unless you're willing to die for it! 😆 I'm glad you enjoyed the cookies so much. Do you like brownies? I'm send some in the box I'm sending out today, along with some more cookies 🍪

It still blows my mind that it gets cold at night. 🤯 Geography isn't my strongest subject so when Wells told me it got cold, I felt like such a blonde. (and yes I am a Blonde). Also including some wool socks and hand warmers, so hopefully you're warmer at night. 

Now about me …

I'm 25, an only child which sucks but Wells is like my brother. My parents divorced when I was 10, and since they both decided to stay in Arkadia, they traded off each year on who I lived with. My mom's a surgeon and dad's an engineer for the US Army. You already know I work at a museum, I give tours, I greet people and I'm a curator, which is my official title.

I like to read, LOVE to paint.🎨 (I'll send you something with this box). I don't cook much, I know the basics but I'm not great at it. Baking is my game. So I'll stick to sugar instead of spice. Disney movies and music are a guilty pleasure of mine.

Lastly, but most importantly I'm a single mom. Her name's Madi and she's 5 (also said accomplice from earlier). I had her when I was 20, she was the result of a one night stand with my friend Murphy. We had both just gone through a bad break up, and well we got really drunk and did the deed. We never got together, just stayed friends, but we're good co-parents. He was there for me every step of the pregnancy and now he's a wonderful dad to Madi. 

Oh damn, I have to go. I'm giving a private tour in 10 minutes that I got to get ready for.

Stay safe, Bellamy.

Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


	6. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all you lovely readers!! ☃️🌊

From: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Tuesday April 8, 2010 2:50 AM

Subject: BROWNIES?! Don’t tease me

Clarke,

Hey. I promise to email you and actually look over your message later. But right now, I’m about to leave for Mount Weather, Kandahar. My men and I are being sent out within the hour, I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. So I’m messaging you so you don’t worry.

As soon as I’m able, I’ll email you back.

Bellamy

P.S. I’m always as safe as I can be, but thank you for your concern, truely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Thursday April 25, 2010 12:01 PM

Subject: I’m back🙂

Clarke,

I’m sorry it took so long to get back, but we had some delays. I’m sure Wells has told you his own version by now. We got back late last night from Mount Weather, Kandahar, we were patrolling the mountain. Someone had been abducting people and we went out to recon. I lost a man out there.. Atom Davis. He was a good man, had a girlfriend and a baby on the way. Atom stepped on a landmine, it released a small amount of acid, he was the closest one to it and got burned. I feel horrible, he was only 19. 

On a lighter note...

Are crumbs bad for a laptop keyboard? Oh well.. They’re staying here until this entire container of brownies is demolished. In fact, the brownies and the other 3 containers of cookies make up for you hating black coffee. That is fuel! Btw out of this batch of cookies my favorite is the chocolate dipped shortbread cookies.

Now let’s talk about some of the other stuff you sent me. I got a kick out of the coffee cup you sent ‘if at first you don’t succeed… do it the way your Sergeant told you to do it’ I showed it to my guys and they all got a good laugh even Wells to which he showed me his new mug. You, Clarke Griffin have a sense of humor I want to get to know more. The socks and hand warmers were a God sent, we can never have enough here. As for the peppermints and lip balm I am grateful, especially after being away for a couple days. I’m sure my breath is almost as lethal as my gun and my lips have seen better days. As for the reading material and puzzle books THANK YOU. 

Also, I got a kick out of you sending Playboy, Hustler, and Sports Illustrated magazine. And my men definitely salute you, if you know what I mean 😉. Again I want to get to know your sense of humor more. 

And lastly, the painting you sent me, there are no words to describe how hauntingly beautiful I thought it was. Hades and Persephone, now there is a love story. The way you painted Persephone, first of naked in a meadow of flowers, with just her hair to cover her assets, I thought was very artistic. You captured the innocence and simple beauty that I believe Hades fell in love with. And Hades, the way you have him in a suit lurking in the shadows, as he watches the woman he’s falling for is stunning. For me looking at it, the nakedness of Persephone made me think of her innocence to the world and Hades being fully suited made me think of him as if he were more mature, he not being from the world she knew. In other words I thought it was amazing, you are very talented. Anytime you want to send a painting feel free to. 

I’m jealous of your job honestly. If I had the choice I would be in a museum all day long. Wells mentioned some of the stuff he’s seen/heard you do and it fascinated me. I have never met someone who loves history and art as much as I do, until you that is. In fact, I could kiss you just for that! He also shared that you studied a year abroad in GREECE when you were 18, please tell me what that was like?! Greece is on my bucket list of places I’d like to go one day. 

I had a single mom, growing up she was the hardest working person. My dad left us when I was 3 and my sister’s dad stuck around till she was 4. So I watched my mom struggle trying to support us, there were nights where she would go hungry or not sleep because she was too busy taking care of us. It was part of the reason why I joined the army, it was so she wouldn’t have to worry about supporting me. I got a call one night and they told me that my mom passed suddenly from cancer, no one knew she had cancer. In fact the doctor said that she had known about it for a year and he was surprised that none of us knew. My sister and I took it hard. 

My point being, you being a single mom and working full time, just shows how much of a strong, amazing, loving and caring person that you are. And add to the fact that you are making it work with her dad as co-parents says a lot about your character. I’m sure Madi feels like the luckiest kid in the world knowing that her mom and dad are BOTH there for her. Also, if I am being completely honest with you, I imagine she is the happiest and most wonderful girl in the world, because if you put even half of the amount of care into motherhood that you do into your baked goods and care packages then Madi will grow up to be an amazing human being. 

Now I either have to finish the rest of these baked deliciousness or hide the rest before it’s lights out. No one gets a crumb, no one I tell you!!

Bellamy

P.S. I meant to thank you for the pillowcase and pillow. It smells amazing- unlike the guy next to me who smells like blue cheese and curry. 🤢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	7. Clarke

From: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com

Date: Thursday April 25, 2010 9:32 PM

Subject: Oh Bellamy..

Bellamy, 

I was so sad to hear about Atom. A loss of life is always so sad, but to know he had a baby on the way, a baby that will never get to know him? That's heartbreaking, please let everyone in your squad and even Atom's family, that they are in my thoughts and prayers. He died a hero, and while it does nothing now I hope that someday it brings his family comfort. And that future baby will be so proud of his or her daddy. 

Losing your mom must have been so hard, and I can't imagine what you went through with your dad. I'm lucky to still have both my parents, my dad is an amazing father and somehow an even better Pop-Pop as he likes to be called. Even though my mom and I have a much more complicated relationship she's a pretty cool Gigi to my daughter, and if something happened to her, I know that I'd miss her. 

Now, onto happier topics….

I'm glad you and Wells made it back safely from Mount Weather. Wells mentioned that you guys gained a new member last night as well, Miller. He's awesome! His boyfriend Monty is a good friend of ours, and works with Raven (Wells' girlfriend). I was worried about you… I've grown attached to your emails- or at least you praising me 😉. I'm so glad you enjoyed all the sweets I sent you, please let me know if there's another kind you would like or if you like being surprised. I still have a few more ideas on what to send you, or if you like I can stick to what I know you like so far. (I send Wells cookies as well cause as brilliant as Raven is, baking is not her forte.)

I'm glad y'all enjoyed the magazines, Raven and I had so much fun grabbing them from the racks. We probably made a scene with how much laughing and inappropriate banter we were doing. 🤭

If I'd known I would get THAT reaction to being a history/art nerd, I would have shared more sooner 😉 In all seriousness, you wanna know about my experience in Greece? 

Okay so, I’ll tell you about some of my favorite spots. The first one is Petra Tou Romiou which they call Aphrodite’s Rock, it's a beautiful spot! I think while in Greece I went multiple times to just lounge around, I’ve painted and drawn the view a few times as well. The water is always stunning and the sand isn't really sand it's more like pebbles and rocks… still beautiful though. 

One of my other favorite spots was the Acropolis Museum. This place is AMAZING! The history, the art OMG I could have lived there honestly. Since I was in Greece to study abroad, I was lucky enough to have an internship there, I learned a lot just from this one spot, I sometimes felt like it was pointless to go to classes. Especially since at the museum I was surrounded by everything that was in my history books. The art and sculptures were incredible, I was so blown away by how amazingly preserved and detailed they were. I have many favorites but one of my most favorites was a sculpture of Medusa. I know she's technically a 'villain' but she's beautiful even with snakes on her head and her story is the definition of 'hell has no fury like a scorned woman'.

I took Madi to Greece with my dad during the summer before she started Kindergarten and watching her experience all these new things, made me fall in love more with the culture and history then I already was. When she's older I want to take her again so we can see and do more. 

Oh man.. I have the TV on in the background and they just showed a commercial for The Dropship. I know it's a local restaurant in Arkadia but have you been before? They have the BEST burgers🍔 ever, in fact it's where our group had lunch today. I try to eat pretty healthy (being a mom and all), but when we eat at The Dropship all bets are off!! They have a really good fried chicken sandwich, which is what I usually get- unless I'm REALLY hungry then it's a Double Bacon and Avocado Burger with two types of cheese. And of course with the addition of fries🍟, onion rings and cheese curds, and that's shared between the table, they make all the dipping sauces in house too. And I can't forget about their milkshakes, my favorite is either the Creamsicle or Peanut Butter Blast (vanilla ice cream, Reese's cups, chocolate syrup and whip cream). Mmmm so good! If you ever make it to Arkadia, I'll treat you to lunch there. No burger will ever match up after that, I promise you! 

Now that I've made you extremely envious about burgers.. it's time I sign off. I need to finish folding the laundry before heading to bed.

Till next time,  
Clarke

P.S. Thank you for saying that about Madi, I really am trying my best. And I do admit Murphy, her dad, is a huge help and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	8. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good holiday! 
> 
> On to the next chapter, from here on out there will be more flirting.
> 
> Chapter forewarning- slight survivors guilt

From: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Saturday April 26, 2010 6:45 AM

Subject: Surprises… Keep em' coming!

Clarke,

Cruel! That's what you are, cruel Clarke Griffin. How dare you tease a guy with a burger that sounds that damn good. But I will take you up on that offer, it's a date 😉 bacon, cheese and red meat? There could be no better meal. Burgers, fries, milkshakes, I like- count me in!

I tend to keep to myself, so people get curious about me. The most anyone here knows about me is where I'm from and that I have a sister who isn't talking to me. But I have been more open with Wells lately. I don't like talking about myself, although I find that you are a topic that comes up more and more between Wells and I, and I guess now Miller too.

Speaking of which, I started talking to Miller and I got to know him more. I actually learned quite a bit more about you all, as a group of friends and I'm again envious, I didn't have many friends growing up. But joining the army changed that, I got friends and brothers now. 

Something we never talked about was what the other looked like. So for that reason I'm attaching a photo of me in this email (this is a selfie from before my deployment, so long hair included). It would be nice to put a face with the name and see the amazing person who puts together my kickass care packages.. and not to mention the baker who's responsible for the best fucking cookies ever. Maybe one day when our schedules match up, we could Skype? Or even just chat.

On a different note, I really liked hearing about your time in Greece. The museum sounds like my kind of shindig, and to be honest I would probably never want to go anywhere else after that. But hearing you talk about all the other places you've explored are incredible and could possibly change my mind. If you have any pictures I'd love to see them. I can only imagine how wonderful each new place was for you. Like I said previously, Greece is on my bucket list. 

Did you pick up on any of the language?

I wrote Atom's family a letter yesterday, it's kind of a thing to write to the family left behind. I didn't know what to say so I told her a good memory I had of him, but mostly I said 'I'm sorry' over and over and then 'thank you' at the end, because if it weren't for Atom being in front of me, I would of been the one who stepped on the land mine. It's part of the reason I've had such a hard time wrapping my head around his death. Here's a guy with a girlfriend and a baby on the way, they have everything going for then. No one would have cared if I didn't make it out of here.. so, why not me? Though to be honest, it feels strange to have someone (you) worried about me. Strange but good and comforting too. It's been a long time since I've had to check back in with someone after a mission, so thank you for that Clarke. 

Wells and Miller told me about The Dropship, and mentioned that if I go there then I definitely have to go to the Medbay after, they said it's a bar? Interesting name for a bar, I must say.

Be well, be kind, 

Bellamy

P.S. You share more of your nerdiness with me!? Yes please! Lol don't tease me with a good time/conversation. I am a desperate man, and it's been too damn long since I've seen a woman not wearing camo, carrying a high powered weapon or talking about anything other than what's happening here. So there's no telling what I'd do to around one 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	9. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Yesterday I went back and added a picture to Bellamy's email so if you haven't seen it, feel free to go back. As for the pictures in this chapter the first one is the one that Raven sent Wells for Bellamy and the second is the one Clarke sent to Bellamy herself.

From: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com

Date: Saturday April 26, 2010 5:30 PM

Subject: Oh wow 

Bellamy, 

Damn you're hot!😳 Lol is that too forward? If so I apologize (not really). You have such chocolatey brown eyes, they're so warm and comforting looking, does that make sense? And your curls I think are amazing, I want to run my fingers through them, damn the Army for making you shave them off. I want to count the freckles on your face, is that weird? And I’m sure your smile would be gorgeous if you would smile, but that's ok. Maybe I can bribe Wells or Miller enough that they would carry a camera around in hopes of catching you at a rare moment. 

Did you get a picture of me from Wells? Raven took one of me last night when she came over, we were playing charades with Madi. If not, I’m sending you a recent one that Madi took of me the other morning before work. It was really cute cause she was like ‘Mommy you look really pretty, you need a picture to send Gigi and Pop-pop so they can see!’ she's just so adorable that I couldn’t say no to her. She is so adorable that sometimes I wonder how the hell Murphy is her father, and if you knew Murphy you would understand. So you might have to ask the guys about that. 

So you talked to Wells and Miller about me? All good, I hope! You should open up to them… they're great guys and I know anything you tell them will stay between just you three (unless it was a danger to you or others). I’ve known both of them my whole life, Wells lived across the street and Miller’s dad has worked with my dad since we were 5 years old. They have always been sweet and respectful to me, and they are both my oldest friends. Just so you know… fair is fair, I’ve talked a lot about you with my friends, especially Raven. 😜

You asked if I picked up on any of the language, and the answer is yes. I am mostly fluent in Greek, which comes so much in handy with what I do in the museum. And I say mostly because I sometimes have a hard time reading it, but I speak Greek very well.

You came that close to getting killed yourself? Just the thought of that scares me, probably more than it should if I’m being honest. And for that I am thankful I would miss you Bellamy. Sometimes survival comes at a price, but it just means that you have to do something worth his sacrifice. I can sympathize with how you feel- everything happens for a reason, and I am extremely grateful that you are still here. Please try to stay out of harm's way, would you please? For me? 

And if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, I am here for you.

Yes! You can’t go to The Dropship and not go to The Medbay! I mean it’s nothing special, it's just a bar but they have really good drinks and the atmosphere is really great. It’s like where everyone goes first when they turn 21. 

I’ve got to go. I have to drop Madi off at Murphy’s house. We switch off every 2 weeks and we only live about 10 minutes away from each other so it helps with her school bus route and everything like that. Then Raven is coming over for dinner and a movie, in other words take out Chinese and cheap wine. And probably crash in my huge bed for the night. 

Clarke

P.S. I would definitely be interested in Skyping sometime. I have to see if the voice matches the hotness, because I am a sucker for a good voice and a handsome face. Just let me know when would be a good time for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	10. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope y'all had a fun and safe holiday. 
> 
> My toddler had such a great time playing with sparklers and loved all the colors in the sky😍 
> 
> I'm having horrible writer's block with my other story so I'm updating here this one hoping it will help me out, because seriously I'm stuck in the middle of writing that damn chapter. 
> 
> Anyways here the next chapter of MFO!

From: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Sunday April 27, 2010 8:10 AM

Subject: Whoa

Clarke, 

Okay so I found a new reason to be in a museum for hours on end! I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen!

I received both pictures and I have a few things to say…

1- You are a fucking bombshell, not only are you the most thoughtful, caring and brilliant person I've ever met but now you're also the most gorgeous as well!

2- I found yet another reason to wander your museum for hours, to have you accompany me around. I might just need a private tour by a stunningly gorgeous curator.😉

3- Miss Griffin, you may count the freckles on my face, my shoulders and my back if you want! Even the more intimate freckle spots. And I will blow up any building or any vehicle I have to in order for you to play with my hair! I am deathly serious…

And yes, Clarke, I talk to them about you. I haven't checked my email on a regular basis in a long time and suddenly I'm on my damn laptop everyday. It was bound to be noticed sooner or later. As soon as Wells knew you wrote me he hasn't shut up about you more than ever, and Miller wasn't that far off once he got here. The both of them do nothing but sing your praises, did you know you had groupies or wingmen?😆

You are right though, they are good men. Wells has saved my ass on multiple occasions and I've heard great things from Miller's former CO and squad. The guys seem more determined than ever to get home, because once I mentioned Dropship they insisted that I have to have one. 

That's incredible, you know Greek! Would you take pity on this poor bastard and teach me some? 

I really wish you wouldn't worry about me so much, but if we are admitting fears, the one that worries me the most is that one day, these emails will stop. I've come to depend on them in a very short time, and I don't know what that means. It's not like I don't get correspondence, because I get the occasional 'hey, how are you doing? Hope are you doing well' from former squadmen, old classmates, and even O's friends, but it isn't all that often and nor do they seem as important as your emails. 

However, I promise to be safe, at least as safe as I can be here. How else am I ever gonna get that burger date?😏 Or those heavenly cookies of yours? And I always keep my promises, especially to pretty blonde looking princesses, like you. Not that I know other blonde princesses. If it's ok I'd like to call you Princess.

Thank you for offering your support, you don't know how much that means to me.

Skype would be easy, let's do it! There's a 12 hour difference between you and me. Next weekend my unit is on furlough, and I've volunteered to stay on base. Can we set up a time for next Saturday? My midnight is your noon, so let me know if that works for you. 

Bellamy

P.S. Nothing is ever too forward, especially if you're being honest. I was flattered by your reaction. And as for the guys, if they try to catch me in that 'rare moment', for you Clarke, I'll smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	11. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's a new update for y'all! Have an awesome week!

From: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com

Date: Sunday April 27, 2010 11:14 AM

Subject: Trouble and corsets

Bellamy, 

Good morningish! Lol. I can't believe I slept so long, I never get to do that! Of course Raven and I (there were others over for dinner but left before 10) were up until 4 AM, so that explains a lot. We had so much fun. Last night we watched 3 movies.. Easy A, for Emma Stone 😍, Burlesque which was the theme of the night (yes we wore lingerie and corsets just like the girls do in the movie), And to top it off Grown Ups, which was so funny it had us rolling with laughter… but then again it could have something to do with the bottles of wine🍷 that were drank throughout the night. Finally around 4 we crashed, after hours of girl talk (yes you were definitely one of the discussion subjects 😉) .

Raven just left not that long ago, and the first thing I did after a shower was open up my laptop and check my email. Just like you said in your last message, your emails have become important to me too. When I see your name pop up in my inbox, it brings a smile to my face. In fact I talked about you so much last night that Raven threw a pillow at me. And yes it ended in a pillow fight, pervy boy 😉

First off, omg Bellamy, you flatter me, it's a good thing I waited till Raven went home before opening your email or else she would be teasing me terribly. A girl could get used to the compliments you dish out, cause I can assure you I have never received such praise from anyone before. 

I promise to give you a private tour whenever you want, just say the word and I'm all yours. And as for teaching you some Greek, sure! I taught Madi some, just the most common stuff, so really teaching you wouldn't be an issue.

Oh I get to count your freckles? I'll hold you to that, Sergeant. And we can add me playing with your hair as a bonus (for you or for me, I'm not sure, but I'll call it a win either way). 

So I guess I'm gonna tell you more about me now, if that's fine with you.

As I have told you before, Madi is the product of a drunken night. My girlfriend(yes I said girlfriend, I'm bisexual) Lexa of 2 years had broken up with me, she was still in love with her ex so when she was approached by her, Lexa went back to her without a second thought. In fact they slept with each before she even broke up with me. As for Murphy and his ex Emori, they had dated since junior year of high school, and she got the opportunity to study in Canada, she wanted him to go with but he didn't want to so they had a nasty break up. 

We had gone with a group of friends to the Dropship for drinks, and I guess we had more than intended to because the next morning I woke up in his bed, I can't even tell you what the sex was like cause I don't remember a damn thing about that night. After that we decided that it was a one time thing and it wasn't a risk to our friendship at all. A month later I noticed my period was late, so I took the pregnancy test and called Murphy to tell him once it came back positive and he freaked out, well we both did. 

After that we went to the doctors just to be sure, and that he just confirmed what we already knew. From that moment Murphy promised me as a friend that he would be there for me every step of the way in any way that I needed him. And omg did our friends explode when we told them. Fast forward 8 months, February 6 2005 Madi was born, from there she changed both of our lives.

The other thing I want to share is about my parents, their divorce was really hard on me. My dad had developed a weapon for the Army and another country had contacted him and put in a bid for it, my mom wanted him to do it, but my dad didn't want to, he said that if he had done that lots of people would have died. My mom tried to force his hand, they were constantly arguing and disagreeing about every little thing, until he couldn't take it anymore and asked for a divorce. 

I was closest to my dad, even though my mom tried to get me to lean more on her. He's one of my bestest friends and just like you calls me Princess. Btw yes you may call me Princess, at least for now🤨 My mom remarried about 7 years ago and my dad got married to his work lol. Except for the years he would have me he'd be more in town/stateside. 

Anyhow, plans for Skype sound great! I have a reminder set (not that I'll need it😜) for noon Saturday. I'm really looking forward to it. With that I think time to log off, got errands to run. 

Clarke 

P.S. In case you were wondering my corset was white, Raven said any Greek goddess would have been envious of me that night 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	12. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are in love with the Sergeant? Cause I definitely am!! 😍 I'm thinking about having them play twenty questions soon, so if anyone has a question they want answered by our lovely couple, please leave a comment!

From: Bellamy Blake - bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin - CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Tuesday April 29, 2010 7:17 AM

Subject: Where have you been

Clarke,

Good morning, Beautiful. Well I guess afternoon or evening by the time you read this.

I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you yesterday. A little before you sent your email, we went on patrol and by the time we got back I was exhausted, dead on my feet. And yes, I was careful and yes we are all fine. It was a quiet petrol, nothing too big, barely left the camp even. But being up for 24 hours straight isn’t the easiest thing. I know it's been slow here lately but I have a feeling we’ll be sent out soon again. There are rumors that we’re going back to Mount Weather and it would be like last time, where we would be out of contact. I promise to let you know when or if that happens.

Now let’s get some things straight… you drink, love art and history, love to travel, you’re a kickass mom, eat damn good food, bake and you wear lingerie and corsets just because? Fucking hell, Princess, where have you been hiding?😲 There has to be a flaw to you somewhere, but I swear to God, I’m beginning to think I’m not going to find one. And trust me I’ve studied your pictures enough times to know. 😉I know that I can’t see everywhere, but I’m determined to keep looking.

A private tour with you? Miss Griffin, do we already have a second date planned, if so I can’t wait! Question now is, what are we doing for the third date? Besides you touching me😳, I mean counting my freckles and playing with my hair.

You’re bisexual, this is a peice of information I will store away for a different time. But in all seriousness, this Lexa sounds like a fool. You aren’t the mistake, she was the one that fucked up with you. Instead of coming forward with how she felt and talking to you, she took a coward's way out and went behind your back. You, Beautiful, are way too good to deal with that type of bullshit, Clarke you should never be someone’s second choice. I feel that it’s lucky that you found out when you did and I hope you weren’t too heartbroken. 

Now that you’ve shared more about yourself with me, I think it’s only fair I share some about me. 

That being said, I guess I need to go back to why you wrote me a letter in the first place, Echo. 

I met Echo when I was home on a 3 month leave, she was a friend of my sister’s boyfriend, Lincoln. There wasn’t an instant connection, but we hung out a couple times as a group before I asked her on a date, we had a handful of dates before I asked her to be my girlfriend. Echo is a really strong and independent person and I admired her for it, she pushed me physically all the time as well. In her own way she was very pretty, lean and toned.

At first things were fine, we got along great and had fun together. But she had moments where she was too much, in a way she was controlling and it wouldn’t sit right with me. Like if I were out with my friends she needed to know where I was and for how long I would be out, who was there and their gender. Or if there were other women around she would get possessive like, which is the exact opposite of how I was when she was around guys. It was like I trusted her but she didn’t trust me. 

I will give her this much credit… when my sister, Octavia was pissed at me for reenlisting, she was there for me. Echo was supportive that I needed to go, that being here with all my men was a bigger calling then being at home. Before leaving I gave her the option to break up but she didn’t take it, as you know. In fact, nothing changed about our relationship till I landed back here. In the beginning she wrote me a few letters, they came almost every 2 weeks for about 2 months. I hadn’t heard from her in almost 4 months when my CO gave me that message. I was angry, and it wasn’t because she cheated on me or left a disrespectful message with my CO, it was because she didn’t have the gall to say it was over. 

What I do know is that I never rushed to my email for her, which she never even asked for. And we obviously never had done Skype. 

Now I’m gonna share some about my family since I got to know more about yours. I don’t remember my dad much, he left when I was 3 years old. It had only been my mom and I for years, she was a seamstress. After my dad left, our neighbor at the time started coming over. I eventually found out it was because he had the hots for my mom and started pursuing her, they weren't ever together, I'm guessing they were just lonely. But he's O's dad, he stuck around till she was at least 4. But if I'm being honest he wasn't really there much, but he did help my mom out kind of. 

I left for basic training at 18, it was the first thing I ever did for just me. You see I helped my mom raise Octavia, I learned to cook, I babysat, I got a job at 14, I manned up and helped support my family wherever I could. When I told her I wanted to join the Army she was skeptical at first but she saw it as a blessing in disguise. She knew I would be taken cared of so she would only have to worry about herself and O. 

But that all changed, at 19 my mom had cancer, the doctor said she knew about it but didn't want us to know. When I got home from basics I said goodbye to my mom's grave, made the arrangements for Indra to take in O, it was best I could do, I was about to begin my first deployment. It was really hard for my sister and I. I think Octavia had it the hardest because she was actually there for it all and still had to remain in Shadow Valley. 

As you know my sister is mad at me for reenlisting. Before I had gone home, the Army told me my term was up and I was given the option to get out or reenlist, but they would give me a couple months to think about it. O had started acting like I was already out, even though I told her that I hadn't decided. 

Long story short, I told her I was going back and she walked out on me without a word. Before I left she came to see me, basically told me to fuck off and that she wouldn't talk to me unless I was stateside. It's upsetting, and I've tried writing letters or emailing her but she never responds back. So I guess it's a waiting game to see what happens. 

I don't want to, but I have to go Princess.😑 Is it crazy that Saturday can't come soon enough? And I'm nervous! Also, as gorgeous as you would look, don't answer in the corset you talked about… I don't think my heart could take it. Next time though, maybe.

Write back soon, 

Bellamy

P.S. That 'rare moment' you requested is included here. Wells has very little shame and snapped it as I was opening my email from you. So, Clarke this smile is all yours. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	13. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are awesome! Thank you to Brit20 and Hopesjourney for the suggested questions. Please keep them coming!

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com

To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com

Date: Tuesday April 29, 2010 1:20 PM

Subject: You found me

Bellamy,

Oh goodness! You were all handsome and sexy in the first picture you sent, but you smiling! OMG 😍 Well I mean you're alright, fine even😉 (If I said what I was really thinking - breathtaking - it would go straight to your head, wouldn't it? Gotta keep you in check somehow!) Seriously though you should smile more often. 

And I am definitely looking forward to date number 3 😉 tehe

I'm not really happy with the possible news about Mount Weather, but I know it's one of those things you can't control.😔 But you promise to be as safe as you can, and I'll promise to think positive thoughts. Deal? 

Until then we're gonna just keep talking and focus on other things. 

You make me sound perfect, which I can assure you is far from the truth! 😆 I'm messy, and I don't mean like I'm living in a dump or anything like that but there's old magazines stacked on the table and papers too. I don't always tell Madi to pick up her toys when I should. And sometimes I rather just throw my clothes on the floor instead of the hamper. I can be scatterbrained and very forgetful, so I write a lot of lists to help combat that. But of course you have to remember said list, and they are found in the weirdest places, like once Madi asked why a post-it was in her box of Frosted Flakes. 🙄

I tend to be very stubborn and I don't like to be told what to do, I can be a control freak. Of course there are times where I'll let control go, but only if necessary. It's really hard something, you can ask Wells and Miller I'm sure they have a million and one stories they could tell you. 

Another thing that I know irritates people is when I find something I like, a song, a movie, a book, whatever it is I obsess over it for WEEKS. It's all I talk about until it's out of my system. I've had so many complaints, like right now my current obsession is Gwen Stefani's Let Me Reintroduce Myself, I think I've listened to that song at least 5 times today so far. 😁

Unfortunately, I was very heartbroken. I thought we loved each other in a mutual way, but I guess not. Fortunately for me, I got Madi out of it in the end of it all. It's not the way I imagined getting pregnant and having a child, but I wouldn't change the experience for anything in the world. She's the ultimate cockroach kid, don't ask, it's an inside joke. LOL 

There is something I have to admit to… I have had to stop myself from googling Echo from Shadow Valley so I could find her contact info and give her a piece of my mind. To treat you the way she did while you're over there enduring God knows what, it's unacceptable. It makes my blood boil, it makes me want to find her and beat the sthot out of her, she had such a great guy and threw it away for what, another dick!?

Does that make me a bad person? I'm not sure… also I'm sure I don't care.😠 Oh another flaw! I get hot tempered when something gets me going, it's one of those bad characteristics I picked up from my mom. 

BTW thank you for telling me about your family. I'm so sorry about your mom, that must have been such a heartache for you and your sister. I feel especially awful that you and your sister are going through a riff, I can't imagine what you must be feeling but I hope things work out for you, you deserve that much. 

Last night I watched Pearl Harbor, it's one of my favorite movies. Yes, it's partially because of Ben Affleck. It's such a good movie and the relationship between Danny, Rafe and Evelyn, makes my heart wrench in so many ways. I'm only ok with it because Danny and Evelyn thought Rafe was dead before pursuing each other romantically. Oh goodness, and that scene when Danny took Evelyn in the plane, then back to the hanger and made love, I swoon just thinking about it. It's one of my favorite scenes of the whole movie, I could watch that over and over and never tire (back to previous flaw about obsessions).

I was thinking we should play Twenty Questions… have you ever played? Let's not ask every question at once cause that would be overwhelming, but maybe one or two per email? I'm finding that I want to know more and more about you the longer we chat. This would be a fun way of learning, I think, or a complete disaster. In return I want your own question answered too, that would be fun. If you accept… check out my first question! 

What would be your dream vacation?

For me, I'd want to go back to Greece for a LONG vacation. I want to do more sightseeing, take a boat out and sail along the water or a hike of Mount Olympus. Of course I'd go visit more museums, maybe take a few tours around the historical district. Not to mention eat and drink absolutely anything I can. Lastly, of course spend tons of time with my baby, Madi. You?

Now enough of my rambling, I have to go. I have a meeting to go to, we're trying to organize a new exhibit for the museum. I'm really looking forward to this one, it's specifically about Hercules and his trails. I might have to send you some pictures of it once it's out on display. 

Oh and since you sent me a picture it's only fair that I send you one back. 

Until next time, 

Clarke 

P.S. Saturday can't come soon enough for me either. It's like butterflies have taken up residency in my stomach and are intent on having a million babies, apparently 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	14. Bellamy

From: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Wednesday April 30, 2010 10:00 AM

Subject: Easy Princess

Clarke, 

Trust me when I tell you that I appreciate your concern for me and anger against Echo, but it’s not necessary. If needed I can fight my own battles against her, though I’d rather just forget about the whole ordeal. It’s done.

I knew deep down that deployment would be the end of us, and yet I can’t seem to feel sad about it. Betrayed yeah, just not heartbroken. You remember that feeling when you were a kid when you found out Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy weren’t real? It’s kind of like that. Yeah it was a lie, but it makes sense kind of. In reality I don’t think I felt too much for her, that I would be heartbroken.

Does that make ME a bad person? If it does, then I guess we can be bad together, hmm? 😉

And, Clarke those aren’t flaws… those are personality traits. Who doesn’t have a stack of magazines or old papers in their house? As for you being a little messy, you have a kid and you work a full time job. My mom would say that a messy house is where memories are made and kids are happy. So it’s ok, let things get out of hand once in a while. She also had a saying for what you call scatterbrained, basically she would blame my sister or I.🤣

As for you being stubborn and a control freak, I like a challenge, maybe I can help mellow you out a bit.😉😏

Twenty Questions? It’s been a while… but I can answer your question first. Dream vacation?

I would normally say Greece, cause that’s what I tell everyone, but with you I want you to know more of me, so the answer is the Philippines. My dad is Filipino, when I was 16 I reached out to him and I got to know him some. He left us because his Visa was about to expire and he didn’t think my mom would want a green card marriage, so he ran home before he could be deported. We don’t talk often much but I do know where he lives and I would someday like to see where he’s from and meet the family I have there. He sends me pictures sometimes, I know I have a stepmom and 4 step siblings that I have never met before. 

My question to you is, what scares you the most?

I’ve been here for several months and I still got some time left to go, but I’m afraid I wont see the end of it. In front of my squad, I have to stay calm and in control, think on my feet at any moments notice. At all times of the day or night. I’m afraid of failing them, of not getting them out of here, safe at home. I can’t tell them that, they might lose their faith in me as a leader, and fear makes people do stupid things, and make unforgivable, terrible mistakes. I’m telling you this, because going back to Mount Weather is now looking like a forsure thing. I hate the thought of losing another man like Atom, not being able to write to you, and how am I going to get my men in and out safely. I also hate that you will be worried for me, then again.. I don’t.

I have another question.. If you could have anything you wanted… right now… what would you want? 

For me it would be a medium rare Ribeye steak, mashed potatoes, green beans with extra bacon and a basket of rolls. Damn it, I miss food, and I am starving! A thick cut of meat and all the fixings, followed by a Rum and Coke, I would be in heaven. I miss simple shit. It’s not all I want, just the first thing that comes to mind. Trust me, there are so many things I haven't had since shipping out, but all those thoughts and needs are easy to be ignored especially when everyone here smells to some degree and you’ve seen more than you have ever wanted about them as well. 🤢

Revisiting the topic of flaws, maybe yours are hidden… I’ll discover them eventually. But as of right now… You Princess are so damn stunning.😍 I can’t get over your eyes, they are so blue and they call to me in a way that I feel is unknown. Your blonde hair reminds me of a Greek Goddess and don’t get me started on your skin, it looks soft and I just want to reach out and touch you. 

You think I’m sexy? Lol you haven’t heard me talk yet. What if I sound like Elmer Fudd, during rabbit season?? Or Larry the Cable Guy.. you know Tow Mater? But anyway, thanks for saying I’m all those things. Princess, feel free to keep me “in check”. Which I think you could, with that sexy temper of yours. I will try not to let the compliments go to my head, but believe me when I compliment you right back, it's all truth. You are too damn beautiful for words. 

If it makes you feel better, ever since your first letter, I find myself smiling more. It seems those “rare moments” are becoming more frequent, at least that’s what Wells tells me. And Miller says I smile quite a bit. 

I am assuming you are at work, I hope you are having a great day.

Can't wait to hear from you,

Bellamy

P.S. I can’t imagine a parachute hanger being my favorite spot to make love, all that movie glamour. Perhaps I think it’s too public of a place for me. I much rather have privacy and plenty of time to do as I please with my woman. You know, without possible unwanted interruptions.😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️
> 
> Stay safe and healthy


	15. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! I can not thank you all enough for continuously showering this story with love 💕 we are a couple more chapter away from our Skype date and I am so excited!!

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com

Date: Wednesday April 30, 2010 7:50 PM

Subject: How dare you

Bellamy,

Oh, how dare you… why must you crush my heart like that? 😭Now my belief in the Easter Bunny is on questionable grounds! Anyway I am lucky to have a child who keeps my holiday cheer game strong, seriously you should see us during Christmas.🎄🎁❄️🍪🎅 And Bellamy if you ruin Santa Claus for her a flying live grenade would be the least of your worries!😠

I totally understand what you mean about it feeling right when you make a different decision and plans you were expecting. If you have made your peace with what happened, who am I to argue? Consider the subject on your ex closed. 

Although… being bad together sounds like it could be… mmmm… a lot of fun. 😉

Really? Personality traits my ass. 🤨Could you be any more polite? I assure you it is just pure laziness on my part. It’s so bad that even Madi has picked up on some of my habits, but she is a very good little cleaner when we do clean up the place. Your mom sounds like she was such an amazing woman, I would have loved to meet her.😌

You know my dad tells me stories about overseas when he goes for work. He talks about the environment, the guys he would meet and most importantly how close knit everyone was there. He has made friends with a lot of the higher up men there- he mentioned that a lot of the men there fear the same, not being able to keep their men safe, or bringing them home to their families. My dad tells me he works as hard and effectively as he can because guys like you count on him to make safe hardware, so that in the long run his work keeps you safe. He is such a hard worker and I love that about him.

In your last email you mentioned how fear can cause people to make mistakes. I think you may be right, but only if you let that fear paralyze and cripple you. From my perspective a little fear makes you a good leader. The fear in the back of your head, it keeps you alert and on your toes, a little fear is not a bad thing as long as you can keep it in check. Harness it, use it… don’t let it use you. If you weren't scared every time you went into a life or death situation; like Mount Weather, then I would be worried. It’s a scary place, with unknown situations and not many good things. If you weren’t scared, youd be stupid, and stupid gets you killed. But I want you to know/remember that it’s war, and no matter how hard you work there will always be a casualty, as much as it sucks to admit it. 

So use that fear to help propel you into giving a 110% to your squad and mission. You aren't alone over there, Bellamy. And you say you can’t tell your men you're afraid? I call bullshit. Yes it may not be the best thing to hear, that your leader is scared, but I can guarantee that they are just as scared as you are, if not more. Talk to Wells and Miller, babe. I know they are scared, too, and they certainly won't think less of you for admitting it. Let them support you, like you support them. 

You aren't alone anymore, Bellamy. Please remember that.

My biggest fear? I honestly have a couple. The easiest and the one I would tell everyone is spiders🕷️. I hate them, I know they have a purpose in life but they freak me out. I hate how they can come out of nowhere and then just appear from anywhere, under the fridge or between the couch cushions, I repeat fucking everywhere! They freak me the fuck out. And omg they can be anysize, small or huge and anything in-between. But of course I won’t scream like a little girl if I see them, but I will avoid them. Unless of course Madi is screaming about a spider then I'll put my big girl panties on.😅

The second would be losing my dad. I know he’s an engineer so it isn't like he’s out doing something crazy, but I know that sometimes his work is dangerous, the things he works on, who he works for and where it could take him. As safe as his job is there are always unknown variables to it as well. Or maybe I watch too much NCIS🙄. He really is one of my best friends and I would feel lost if something were to happen to him. 

Another fear I have is that I’m not a good enough mother to Madi. I sometimes worry that I’m not enough for her, that I’m letting her down. And what if I am? I’m a single mom and I work, sometimes too much but I try not to because I want to be there for her when she needs me. Or I know that she sometimes wishes Murphy and I were together like a real mom and dad, but we aren’t and it disappoints her. In fact, Murphy has been dating a woman named Ontari for a couple weeks now, and he’s still trying to figure out how to tell Madi about her. He’s afraid that Madi won’t like it and cause a fuss. Which I can understand. I'm afraid and I don't know if what I’m doing is good enough. How do I know?

On that same note, I now fear losing you. Don’t get me wrong, it’s totally worth that risk and fear, but you asked and I want to be honest with you. 

Oh man, anything I want? I am almost (but not really) 😏😉☺️embarrassed to admit it but a night of hot and heavy balls to the wall sex, so hot that i can’t stand afterwards, it’s been a while. I want someone who wants me so much that they barely let me in the door before they have me pressed against the wall, already trying to rip my clothes off, with their lips on my neck, before picking me up and well you get the picture.💦 

Mmm, yum a big piece of meat sounds so good. 😉😏

Hell yes I think you’re sexy! Surely that is not news to you, that a woman finds you hot.. I bet when you're home you get propositioned often. Thankfully I know behind that handsome face is a quick mind, sarcastic wit and a great sense of humor. As to your voice, I have a feeling I’ll like it no matter what I hear. 😄😋

So if my hair reminds you so much of a Greek Goddess does this mean you’ve changed your mind about the white corset on Saturday? I can assure you it frames my assets very well, if you know what I mean. 😉

Till next time,

Clarke

P.S. I’m glad to hear that those ‘rare moments’ are becoming a more frequent thing, you deserve as many smiles as you can get with such a handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️ 
> 
> Please leave some feedback and keep the questions for Twenty Questions coming!


	16. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! We are just a couple of chapters away from their 'first date' and I am so excited. This chapter has some angst involved, and it made me tear up a little writing this. Enjoy!

From: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Thursday May 1, 2010 3:02 AM

Subject: Damn Clarke

Clarke, 

Forget the fucking steak!! Let's do it your way instead 😉

You are in so much trouble, Miss. Griffin 😏 that was very naughty of you to admit.

On a side note, I really hope I didn't ruin my laptop when I spit coffee all over the screen. Your answer caught me off guard, that wasn't something I was expecting you to say. Now my men are concerned for me. Wells and Miller are giving me knowing looks like they know what a minx you are. 

Oh Princess… if you saw the spiders here you would want to crawl into a bubble, and somehow a spider would still find a way in. We have these huge spiders here and when I say huge I do mean it. 

As much as I want to address everything you've said, I can't right now. I got to run out, we're going on patrol run, not too far from here. Which means I'll be back in a few hours. But I wanted to tell you not to worry and I promise to be safe. 

I'll write more later, 

Bellamy 

P.S. Cause I know I'll forget to tell you later… my Skype name similar to my email bblake1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com

Date: Friday May 2, 2010 8:50 PM

Subject: More to fear

Hey Beautiful,

I'm sorry this won't be too long, but I did want to tell you that we made it back safe. However I am exhausted. I'll be heading to bed when this is sent, but first there are a few things I need to do first. 

On that note, I wanted to mention a some things before we talk tomorrow. 

First, I need to thank you, again (that seems to be a regular thing for me). I took your advice and talked to Wells and Miller… about how loaded down I feel, my fears and um, well about us. You were right, of course. They understood. They have also been given demands from their partners. That we 3 men are to make it safely out from the desert to Arkadia. Failure is not an option. Here I thought Cupid was a myth who wears diapers with a bow but I guess in reality he wears desert camo and uses a rifle. LOL. I also thanked Wells for having loose lips and sending you my way, again LOL.

Second thing, I've been warned not to hurt you and to an extent Madi. And please trust me when I tell you that I have no intention of doing such a thing. Honestly in the beginning I tried to keep it strictly friendly, platonic even but I can't… and I don't know what that means. It's more than just how you look, your pictures. I rarely think of how you look, and when I do you I think you're beautiful. But not as beautiful as I think your mind is. It's one of the best parts of you, you need to know that. I also need you to know that I've told you more about me in the couple of months we've been writing than I've ever told anyone. And that includes my men here and even my sister.

Another thing, you're fucking stunning, in fact the closest thing to a goddess I have ever seen. You say I'm handsome and sexy, but baby I've got nothing on you. Yeah, sure I've had my share of "propositions" if I may put it into your words… at home and here at camp. I have never paid much attention before, cause this is my job or I was in a relationship. Now? I think they're annoying, I see them and hear them, but I don't want any of that. 

I've tried my damnedest to be as close to a gentleman through this, but I'm afraid when we talk tomorrow that everything I've started to feel will be obviously plastered all over my face. Shit, we haven't even met yet and only started to scratch the surface on getting to know each other. We have a long, long time to go before meeting in person, and so many things could go wrong. 

More than anything I want to tell you, I'll make it through this. That I'll be there for that burger date when I'm done, but that's not a promise I can keep. I really want to tell you that balls to the wall sex sounds so fucking amazing, and it won't be enough. What I want is long, slow deep kisses that last for days without needing to come up for air. I want to peel your clothes off slowly, starting at the door and make it all the way to the bedroom. I want to know everything about you, Clarke. Anything you're willing to share with me, but at the same time there are things I want to uncover myself. 

But I can't make you any fucking promises, Clarke, no matter how much I want to. You could have any man or woman begging for your attention, one that can be there for you now… physically there for you. You deserve a future and I can't promise you one, not now at least, if ever. You needed to know these things before we Skype tomorrow. I'm giving you an out, and it kills me to say it, but you deserve that... and more. 

I'll be online tomorrow no matter what you decide. Not even a war could stop that.

Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think of this chapter? Please let me know
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	17. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I couldn't thank y'all enough for continuously sticking it out with me through this story. 💕 Now I know this chapter is a little different so I would appreciate the feedback, please. Enjoy..

Arkadia.. Friday May 2, 2010 9:40 PM

As I sat on the couch, hugging the striped throw pillow to my chest, I couldn’t ignore how quiet the house was but then again it always was like this when Madi was over at Murphy’s. I stared blankly at the tv screen in front of me, my mind kept going back to Bellamy’s last email. 

_…. in the beginning I tried to keep it strictly friendly, platonic even but I can't… and I don't know what that means._

_I rarely think of how you look, and when I do you I think you're beautiful. But not as beautiful as I think your mind is. It's one of the best parts of you, you need to know that._

_I've tried my damnedest to be as close to a gentleman through this, but I'm afraid when we talk tomorrow that everything I've started to feel will be obviously plastered all over my face._

To say his words affected me, it would be an understatement. And it was crazy- I knew it was! But it also seemed like he was feeling like I was…

That we had something beyond friendship to something more, I hope. 

It was scary and unbelievable how fast my feelings had developed for a man I’d never met in person! From the very first letter, I had been intrigued by him. His sense of humor, I thought was great. And the fact that he loved to read, and he enjoyed art and history as much as I do- being passionate about similar interests was a bonus. And his personality was just truely amazing.

When he called me Cookie Snatcher and teased me about not all his cookies making it into the box, it made me giggle… like really fucking giggle like a little girl. And when he calls me things like Princess or Beautiful it makes my heart skip a beat. 

Over the last couple of months, the attraction I felt for Bellamy as a person- even before seeing how handsome the man physically was- had continued to grow. Hearing him talk about his family and that guy, Atom that he had lost in Mount Weather had shown me just how good of a man he was. A lesser man wouldn't have taken such responsibility to help his mother, find a place or guardian for his sister.

A lesser man wouldn’t have been so broken up about a man on his squad dying- like I told him it’s war, there will be casualties, right? But no Bellamy thought of the guy’s girlfriend and unborn child. When he told me he wrote the soldier's girlfriend, I had been unable to hold back my own tears, knowing how much he was beating himself up over the fact that a young man who had so much going for him had died in his place. Only a good man would feel that way and be able to express that to someone like Bellamy had.

He reminded me so much of Wells and my dad.

We had similar taste in books and movies, and we seem to bring out the teasing and flirting from one another. And I really liked it.  
It felt like it’s been so long since I'd been able to enjoy a back and forth conversation with a man that wasn’t just trying to get me into bed. Bellamy kept up with me and he kept me on my toes. He was sexy and intriguing.

_But I can't make you any fucking promises, Clarke, no matter how much I want to. You could have any man or woman begging for your attention, one that can be there for you now… physically there for you. You deserve a future and I can't promise you one, not now at least, if ever. You needed to know these things before we Skype tomorrow. I'm giving you an out, and it kills me to say it, but you deserve that... and more._

_I'll be online tomorrow no matter what you decide. Not even a war could stop that._

He had given me a lot to think about. Yes there was an unknown connection between us. As smart, funny and sexy as Bellamy was did I want to pursue… whatever this is with him? I live everyday, worried that something random could happen to Wells, Miller and even my dad. Could I live with that feeling for the next 6 months or longer? Bellamy was smacked dab in the middle of a way zone, and at any moment he could be gone. 

Just like that...

And the thought of losing him, had me drawing my knees to my chest, squishing the pillow closer to me, my heart tightened and it took all my control not to run to the bathroom to throw up. If something happened to him, it would devastate me.. and I know that cutting of contact now wouldn't stop that from happening.

I gasped, a stunned expression crossed my face and I finally realized what it meant. 

I was already well on my way to falling deeply, completely, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bellamy Blake! 

I threw the pillow I was holding down, laying down I curled into the couch, staring at the colorful wall as my mind tried to process my new epiphany.

Two hours later, when I glanced at the clock, I decided that it wasn't too late to call Raven, Monty and Jasper. I needed advice, and as significant others to soldiers they were perfect. Raven and Monty have been with Wells and Miller for at least 2 or more years while they've been deployed and Jasper's fiance Maya was a nurse aboard a Navy ship right now. 

Picking up my phone, I sent a mass video call to all of them. 

"What's up Clarkey!" Jasper greeted her. 

"Hey!" Monty said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Clarke!" Raven said excitedly, then asked. 

"What's up? Something wrong?" 

I sighed, chewing on my lip, "Nothing is wrong per se." I said hesitantly, "I just need advice."

Sitting up, taking a couple of deep breaths, and then admitted what I had just realized not that long ago to myself. 

"I think I'm in love with Bellamy." I admitted out loud for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think? Next we'll hear from Sergeant Blake😉 
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	18. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for all the continuous love!!
> 
> Last chapter we heard from Clarke and now it's time to hear from Bellamy...

Afghanistan… Saturday May 3, 2010 10:42 PM

Dropping my duffel bag onto my bunk, I sat alongside it with a heavy sigh. I had done everything I could to keep my mind occupied, in hopes of time moving faster. But sadly nothing has worked, I’d been up since before the sun, gone for a run, and then another one with Miller, checked in with my CO, cleaned my weapons twice, and washed every piece of clothing I had, which has now been folded and placed in my duffle bag. 

Hell, I’ve even read through the second book of Harry Potter, started Mockingjay and tried playing cards with some of the guys.

Nothing helped, Clarke is all I can think of… just like most days.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I sigh, groaning, I pull a fistfull of hair, my elbows resting on my knees, mumbling to myself, “Gonna need a fucking buzz soon.” 

Time was fucking killing me! It either flew in long spurts, causing this long awaited Skype call to loom in closer or it would crawl along slower than a snail.

My problem was, I had no fucking idea what I wanted…

On the one hand, I really really wanted Clarke to show up online tonight. If she showed up, then it meant we were really going to do this, that her amazing Godsent emails would continue, and that someone out there gave a shit about me- a beautiful and amazing someone. 

In the short time that we have been writing, Clarke became one of the most important people to me. It wasn’t because she sent the most amazing care packages, baked with the best cookies on the goddamn planet. It was her instant concern, her beautiful open heart, and her constant reminder that I am not alone. It was the soothing way that she made everything okay, how our weird sense of humour meshed so well like no one I’d ever known before, and the best part was, it came so easy and natural between us. 

I don’t feel alone anymore. And for the first time in a really long damn time, I had someone that truly cares about what happens to me. Echo, my once upon a girlfriend, hadn’t cared where I was or what I was doing… or even thought about sending him something from home. Or Octavia, my own sister, she wasn’t any better, been out here for almost a year and she hasn’t even said a word to me. No email, no call, no letter, no care package, nothing. 

And it all really fucking hurt. 

On the other hand, it was that last thought that worried me most and the reason I had given Clarke a way out… I didn’t want her to waste her time on someone that could possibly not even survive the desert. She was young and so fucking beautiful and brilliant. She had absolutely everything going for her, and I wouldn’t be able to give her anything in return. 

I’m pretty sure that was what caused Echo to cheat the way she did. Finally giving up on me, feeling like her life was passing her by and for what? For some guy who many never make it home? That is why I don’t fault her too much, all she did was come to her senses. 

Standing up, I stretch my stiff muscles, walk over to my footlocker and grab my laptop. The barracks were empty, most men were down at the mess tent. Tonight there was a special movie night, I think Predator with Arnold Schwarzenegger in it was playing. The rest of the men were out on patrol. I walked into CO’s office, sent my computer on the desk and powered it up. 

As always, I checked my email first and my heart plummeted when I saw there was nothing new. I shook my head, trying to not let the disappointment hit me too hard. I couldn’t believe how much I relied on Clarke’s words and her calm, but sharp wit to keep my head above water. 

Hell, I didn’t even know I needed it till the first letter showed up so unannounced. 

Logging into Skype, I left the window open. Unable to help myself, I opened the picture of Clarke- the one with her against the wall before work. She was gorgeous, in her simple outfit, her sunny blonde hair surrounding her face in waves, and her stunning blue eyes they shined like crystals. If I was ever lucky enough to get out of here and met Lexa, I would seriously consider getting her brain checked. She must have something wrong with her if she had done something like that to someone as amazing as Clarke. 

Honestly, it kind of sacres me how quickly and effortlessly things progressed between up. Two months? And we haven’t even met face to face. Before I close the pictures, I take one more look at her. I had long ago realized it was never about how she looked, in fact I found her fascinating before I knew what she looked like. But a part of me does wonder if we had met on the street or in a bar.. Would we have connected just as fast? Because 2 months in a face to face relationship would have been completely different. And I can guarantee that I personally wouldn’t have been so damn open and honest with her, right out of the gate.

I scrolled aimlessly through facebook, doing my hardest to not watch the clock. Just as I was watching a pointless DIY video, my computer started to ring… alerting me of an incoming call. It felt as if my heart, balls and stomach were in my throat, I clicked the green button, to accept the call, opening the video window. 

“Clarke.” I said in a shallow breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	19. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope your week is going well so far. I've been thinking about writing a series of 100 oneshots but currently on the fence about it, so if that's something y'all would be into let me know. 
> 
> Now one to the next chapter of MFO, we get to hear from Clarke this time!

Arkadia Saturday 3, 2010 11:15 AM

“Damn it Clarke, sit still before Raven burns you!” Jasper scolded me as Raven wrapped another section of my hair around the big rod of the curling iron. 

Raven laughed, “Thanks Jazz, now please Clarke sit still. I doubt you want a burn mark on your neck that would look like something else.” 

To which they all laughed at, yeah that wasn’t something she would want to explain to Bellamy.

I sighed, “Sorry.” I mumbled before fisting my hands in my lap in some effort to stop from fidgeting. 

“Here hold onto this instead.” Monty said, handing me one of Madi’s stuffed pink dogs. 

I could hear Jasper snickering, “I thought we had beat all the nerves out of you earlier. I mean we’ve only been here since midnight.”

Shaking my head, which caused Raven to curse me again, “I’m not really nervous. I think I’m just excited, ya know?” 

Although the butterflies in my stomach have more than tripled in the last hour. 

“I speak for the three of us when I say yes we know how you feel, Clarkey. The first date overseas is always the most nerve wracking.” Monty says with a sigh.

Last night I thought long and hard about today, about meeting Bellamy, this morning I woke up with a new determination of how right this feeling was. My friends have really helped me a lot, after telling them that I’m falling in love with Bellamy. The three of them had showed up with late late night snacks, a bottle of wine and whiskey. We stayed up well past the hours we should have, and we talked about the positives and negatives about being involved with someone in the military, of course they added in their own experiences to make me understand more on how this would affect me and Bellamy. I cried on their shoulders- I had never expected to fall in love with someone who was halfway across the globe and someone who puts his life on the line every minute of the day, and to top it off we have never met before!

In the end, they had helped with so much more than they could have imagined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Do we wish Maya and the guys were home?” Jasper asked, swirling his whiskey around in the glass._

_He looks up at me, “Hell yes! But I wouldn't trade Maya for anything. Not even the life I thought I wanted- where my fiance would be home every evening, and we would go out for weekly date nights, and maybe a kid or two but those things can wait till she’s done with the Navy.”_

_“It’s hard, babe.” Raven said with a sad smile, before saying._

_“But everytime I see Wells’ face and hear his voice on Skype, or an email, or even a letter in the mail, it makes me feel complete again. Whenever I’m feeling it hardest or having a bad day just thinking about him or getting an email from him, makes my day so much better. Is it harder than having him here everyday? Hells yes, for damn sure it is, but it’s worth it. And that’s something you have to decide on, is Bellamy worth it, to you.” Raven tells me, shooting down the rest of her wine._

_“The distance sucks, but reunions are sooo worth it! There is no better feeling than that first embrace after being apart for so long. I swear Miller and I don’t let go of each other for what seems like forever.” Monty assured me._

_My head was going a million miles a minute… would it be hard? Yes, probably one of the hardest things I’d ever do, other than childbirth that is._

_Could I handle it?_

_I stared at Raven, then Monty and lastly Jasper as they sat here talking about their partners and the love they felt for them was shining through with every word. I knew it then. They helped me realize that yes, this would be dangerous and scary, but all the more worth it. It was then that I decided that if Bellamy was truly the perfect guy for me, I would find a way to deal with the distance and what he does for a living, after all he was putting all of himself out there for me. I can do the same._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we picked out an outfit for you!" Monty says, interrupting my memory of early this morning. 

He was holding up a pair of light washed ripped high waisted shorts, Raven was holding up a burnt orange crop top with an upright crescent moon necklace and Jasper was holding up a white crochet cardigan made by Grandma Griffin for Christmas a few years back.

"Do you think I should wear something… um maybe sexier?" I asked unsure, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. 

"What like that white corset?" Monty jokes, making me laugh, remembering what Bellamy said when we last talked about it. It was almost tempting just to see his reaction.

"Not this time." Raven said, shaking her head. 

"You want to look cute but not like you're trying too hard." She tells me. 

"Also," Jasper adds in, "you want to look like yourself and not some skank who just wants to ride his cock."

We all looked at him and laughed, "A skank for cock?" I asked with a giggle. 

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. And besides with your tits you don't need to dress down." 

I faked a gasp, before pretending to cover my chest. "I don't know what you mean by that." I said, pretending to be offended this time. 

"He's right girl. Even I sometimes wanna just grab at them." Raven said poking at my boob to which I swatted her hand away. 

Monty just laughs as he watches me trying to defend myself from Raven's molesting hands. 

"Your hair is done! Perfectly might I add." Raven says as she runs her fingers through my blonde curls. 

"Thanks Rae!" I give her a small smile before picking at the little bit black nail polish not on my nail. 

"Don't do that! Stop! You'll ruin the paint job!" Jasper huffed. 

Monty added in, "Yeah and we dudes did a great job at painting your nails!" 

Raven and I giggled, "Yeah it takes a Physicist and an Engineer to paint 10 fingers." 

We girls giggling more at the mock scowls the guys were giving us. 

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed, my hair done and I applied some makeup to which Jasper said made my blue eyes big and pop more than usual, and Raven suggested skipping skipping any lipstick cause I'd more than likely chew it off my lip, so I opted for a light pink gloss instead that would be easy to reapply before calling Bellamy. As I looked in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked good. 

"Damn I look hot!" I admitted out loud, causing the three of them to laugh. 

"Smoking babe." Jasper praises.

"Beautiful Clarkey." Monty compliments.

"Fuckin' hot!" Raven confirmed.

"I really can't thank you guys enough." I pulled all of them into a group hug. 

After a few minutes longer, I gently shoved them with a grin, "Now get lost! I got a Sergeant to meet!"

There were more hugs and kisses and them shouting out "Good luck" as they left my house. 

I waited till the cars were pulled out of my driveway before locking the door and then turning on my laptop. As I wait for it to power up I go to the kitchen and fill a glass with ice and coke, with just a splash of Rum, and lastly a plastic straw. Glancing over at the clock I see that it's 5 minutes till noon. Sitting down, I open Skype up and type in his username bblake1, adding him only took a few seconds. 

Taking a couple more deep breaths, breathing in and out, calming myself, I say out loud, "You can do this Clarke. It's just Bellamy."

Nervously, I clicked on the video call and watched as the dots appeared and disappeared while trying to connect me to Bellamy, the man halfway across the world waiting for my call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think.


	20. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by all your comments and kudos, thank you for all of the support! We have OFFICALLY reached the Skype call soo let's hear what Bellamy has to say...

Afghanistan.. Sunday May 4, 2010 12:03 AM 

I ran a hand through my hair nervously with one hand as I accepted the call with the other. I was so fucking nervous that I was afraid to look at the screen, at her, because once I do it would change everything. Oh god, I should look at the screen before she thinks I’m a total bonehead! As soon as I looked up and saw her, the words were stuck in my throat as I felt the air whoosed out of me. _Finally_ , really seeing her- not a picture, not just words, but living, breathing and fucking stunning as hell.

My eyes took in her natural beauty that was only enhanced by the bare hint of makeup, her dark orange shirt complimented her skin tone nicely making her skin look soft like silk, and the cleavage that was peeking out from her top had me burning from the inside out, just teasing at me. But it was looking into her ocean blue eyes that I could finally find my voice.

“Clarke.” I breathed out, damn I felt like a fucking idiot because that was the only brilliant opener I could muster.

A warm, sweet- and just as nervous, I noted- smile crawled upon her face, causing a little giggle which made her nose wrinkle a tiny bit, and just like that I knew that I was done for. My own smile matched hers, I ran my hand through my hair again and gently tugs on it before setting my elbow down on the cold desk. 

“And here I thought I was supposed to be the one playing with your hair.” She teased me, with a wink and a cute as hell pout. 

Was she flirting with me? Well she definitely broke the ice… does that mean that she… 

“Hey” She said shyly, “I _knew_ you wouldn’t sound like Tow Mater!” She giggled, and just like that, the nerves were gone- mine and hers. This was no different than our emails. 

Fuck, I’m an idiot I still haven’t said anything to her. 

I laughed, a little less nervously, shaking my head. “No I don’t, but I bet you did wonder for a second, didn’t you?”

“I did! But you know what, I really don’t care.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Which only revealed more of her soft velvet looking skin as her cardigan fell off her shoulder. 

Wait!

I winced a little, tilting my head at her, because that sounded to me like she was answering more than just the question about my voice. What didn’t help was the sounds of loud soldiers, rumbling vehicles, and aircrafts echoing behind me. It was a very harsh and very blunt reminder of where I truly was. I was in a fucking war, halfway across the world from this angel. 

“Christ, Clarke..” I nervously pulled on my earlobe and then ran my hand through my hair again, yeah I seriously need to buzz this off tomorrow. “Are you _sure_ about this?”

“Bellamy,” she sighed, smiling so beautifully at me, and fuck, my name had never sounded so damn good. I want to hear her say my name over and over again. Just like she did now, or maybe in passion as we get more intimate.

“I spent hours after getting your email yesterday thinking about what doing this call would mean- what continuing… whatever this is between us would mean. I want you to know that this isn't something I’m taking lightly especially with knowing a future isn’t a certainty while you’re over there. But I do know that there’s no one I’d want to be with right now and nowhere I want to be more than with you.” 

“Me either, but…” I stopped and just looked at her, really looking at her and I realized something. 

This wasn’t wrong. In fact, it felt so fucking perfect. It was comfortable and honest and just… good.

“You’re beautiful,” I murmured, unable to stop myself. “Your pictures don’t do you justice.”

I watched the sweetest color of pink creep up her face, creating the most glorious blush as she broke into another cute laugh. “Thank you, I was going to say the same thing, very handsome indeed.” 

“Well thank you Clarke. Oh um Wells and Miller wanted me to tell you hello.” I shared, remembering how they basically demanded that I tell Clarke this.

“Please tell them I said hi back and that I miss them.” She replied, “Raven and Monty were here this morning with Jasper too.” 

I watched Clarke bite the bottom of her lip and it might have been the _sexiest_ thing I’d ever seen. Nope I take that back, watching her suck on the red plastic straw quickly became the _newest_ sexiest thing I’d ever seen. And judging by the look in her eyes she knew it too, teasing me with a smirk. 

I’d been mesmerized, just watching her- it’s been so long since I’ve communicated with someone outside of the military, much less a heart stopping blonde bombshell like Clarke. 

“So Bellamy, Twenty Questions? She asked me with a little smile.

“Oh, should I be scared?” I countered, I could feel my face muscles hurt from how much I’ve smiled in this little time with her.

She laughed, such a pure and sweet sound, “You’re in a _war_ , and you ask if my _questions_ might _scare you_?”

“ _Everything_ about this scares me, Princess.” I chucked, watching how the color returned to her cheeks and eyes slightly darken when I called her Princess. “Just ask your question, Beautiful.” 

Clarke stared at me while trying to think of her question. She looked so cute, how did I get lucky enough to have a chance with this amazing creature. With beauty that rivals Aphrodite and brilliance to rival Athena. Now she's sucking on that damn straw again, watching her perfect lips part around the plastic and her eyes close for just a second, bringing images to mind that were definitely not gentleman like. Looking at her I could see her smirking again, the naughty girl. 

"What are you drinking there?" I asked her. 

"Oh it's Coke with some rum. Well it's actually leftover Whiskey from last night. Jasper's second favorite after Moonshine, he was here with Raven and Monty. His fiance is a nurse on a Navy ship." She shared with me. 

I groaned, "I'm jealous! It's been a long time since I've had a drink. Friends that bring alcohol when they visit, you Miss. Griffin have awesome friends." 

"I know! I'd be lost without them. Especially with my boys being over there with you. I got it, my question, I got it!" She said in a giddy tone that made my heart beat a little faster, she was adorable. 

I chuckled, telling her so, "You're adorable baby, what's your question?"

Clarke's mouth dropped just a little before forming a breathtaking smile. "Baby?"

Realizing just what I said, I cleared my throat of the nervousness that had returned from earlier, "Um is that ok?" 

"Yes it's more than ok!" She said with new excitement that made the sparkle in her eyes dance. 

"Good. So your question… baby?" I asked, and when I said baby her smile grew bigger. 

I listened as she cleared her throat, "So, where do you see yourself in 5 years?" 

Shaking my head I whistled, "Boy you didn't start easy."

"Would you settle if I said, just to be alive." I asked in a joking manner, but I was also being deadly serious. 

There was a quick flash of sadness in her eyes, Clarke glared at me before saying, "No, I really want to know, where do you see yourself in 5 years, Bellamy."

"Ok. I'm sorry Clarke. Let me think. " I apologized and began thinking about her question. In reality I already knew what I wanted, it's just the possibility of it happening was unsure of. 

She waited for my answer, I watched as she stood up and walked over to open the window nearest to her. The curve of her ass was _incredible_ , it bubbled out and I bet it was firm to the touch and yet still so soft. I shook my head once more to clear my thoughts as she sat down, still waiting for my answer.

"Uh, in 5 years, I'd hope to be safely out of the Army, mostly done with school and have a job that I'd mostly enjoy. I think I want to be a historian, an anthologist, or a teacher. I'd like to seriously be with a woman, in a long term relationship, engaged or married, I don't care what the status is as long as the relationship is healthy and full of love and happiness. And lastly I'd like to have a kids of my own, I want to be a father _more_ than anything in the world." I told her, I gave Clarke my honest answer. 

If I were being honest with myself, I'd say that I _already_ met the woman I want to be with, and I had to bite my tongue from telling Clarke that, because I truly believe it's _her_. But I also knew it was way too soon for that and I didn't want to creep her out by coming on too strong, too quickly. "What about you Clarke?" 

She didn't skip a beat, "In 5 years… I'd still like to be working at the museum doing what I do, or maybe a different museum, I don't care much about that. I hope to be married to the love of my life by then. I want more kids, I want to be able to have a huge family and give Madi a lot of siblings. In fact I hope that in 5 years I have already given her at least 2 new siblings and am pregnant with the next. Oh and a dog too!"

I was daydreaming about the things she said, being married, having lots of kids, and being pregnant with another one. The thought of having her as _my_ wife, mother of _my_ children and seeing her pregnant with _our_ next child, and before I knew it I heard myself say outloud, "Yeah, we could get a dog too." 

Yup too late, I _definitely_ scared her off now, if the shock on her face meant anything. "Clarke I'm sorry. I didn't.. I don't mean-"

Clarke cut me off, "Bellamy if you're gonna be that guy then of course we're getting a dog. But um, I think it's your turn to ask me a question."

Thank you God for this angel who was trying to save me from the awkward situation that I caused for myself. "Right my turn." Now I had to think of a question, great. 

With a flirty giggle she says, "Ask away, Handsome. Anything you wanna know. Even the naughty stuff." 

Oh the _possibilities_ my dear Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	21. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Clarke's half of the Skype call.. the Sergeant and his Princess thank you for all the love!

Arkadia.. Saturday May 3, 2010 12:35 PM

_With a flirty giggle she says, "Ask away, Handsome. Anything you wanna know. Even the naughty stuff._

My insides were in knots with his constant teasing and sweet voice, he's called be beautiful, Princess and baby. I don't think I'd ever tire of him calling me sweet names. 

I took another teasing sip of my drink, wrapping my lips around the straw once more. Bellamy made a sexy chuckle noise- that deep, sexy tone sent chills through my body starting at my ears to my nipples, I'm pretty sure that the hardened buds could be seen through my thin shirt and even thinker bralette. I looked down and just as I suspected, I could see them pointing out of my shirt. Looking back at the screen I saw his smirk disappear and watched him groan at my little display. 

"Oh okay. Keep your panties on, _Sergeant Blake_." I giggled, with a grin of my own and a smirk.

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "What if I don't want to? Are yours on?" 

But when I raised my eyebrow in question he shook his head.

"Alright Princess, I got 2 questions for you." Bellamy said, again his Princess comment went straight to my core. 

"Question one, do you like to cuddle after sex? And question two, where on your body is your favorite place to be touched? And yes you must touch said body part to explain." He almost sounded cocky at that point, and it did something else for me. 

I laughed at his questions, shaking my head, "I see we went with the _naughtier_ questions." 

He shrugged, "I just like to be prepared is all."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Is that so? The answer to your first question is yes, I like to be cuddled before and after sex. No better way of coming down from a orgasmic high than a good cuddle." 

Bellamy nodded his head, with another pantie wetting smirk, "Good cause if you didn't that might have been a deal breaker. I'm a cuddler." 

"Do I really need to show you where I like to be touched?" I asked him, just a little nervous.

"Yes. And I want to know sexually and non sexually touched places." He added shy like, I think he's enjoying this too much.

"I'm not stripping down naked for you if that's what you're asking." I sent him a playful glare, to which he put his hands up in defense. 

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything if you weren't comfortable Clarke." Bellamy promised her. 

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath, "a non sexual spot I like to be touched is my waist and ribs, I like how it makes me feel." 

I took off my cardigan, and ran my fingers over the areas I just explained, and watched as the chills on my skin became more visible. 

Bellamy was watching me very intently, seeing how I touched myself and then he moved his hand to touch himself where I had just shown him. It was as if he was trying to figure it out for himself. 

"Of course you know I like my hair played with and I like my hand touched. It's just I don't like it being idle, I don't care if it's hand holding or playing with my fingers." Bellamy said as he waved his hand at me, I giggled. 

His smile was breathtaking, it made his whole face light up. 

"So um sexual spots, there are a few. First, I like my neck kissed here." I point to the spot that connects near my shoulder. 

"Obviously I like my boobs played/groped/squeezed with, my areola licked, it's what surrounds the nipple, and my nipple played with bite, lick, kiss, suck, pinch, pull." For this I just cupped my breast using my hands and brushed a finger over the bubs, I watched as Bellamy poked his tongue out to lick his lips. I soft moan escaped from me involuntarily, he groaned. 

"The next spot," I stood up and began to remove my shorts, Bellamy's eyes grew wide. Once they were dropped onto the ground I turned to the side and pointed to my marked up skin. "This spot right here is sensitive to touch, a kiss, a lick or a um spank." 

I turned all the way so he could see, I was wearing a pink thong, to which I was grateful for. It meant I was exposed enough that he could see what I was showing without me having to take more off. Each of my ass cheeks were marked with a red kiss tattoo. 

"Fuck!" I heard him groan, I turned to see him. Bellamy had one hand buried in his hair and the other fisted on the desk. "You are a goddess, Princess." His voice was very husky as he spoke, it dripped with sex and well I just _dripped_. 

"I wanna know about those tattoos." Bellamy tells her, still in a husky voice. 

"Later when I'm done, there's more spots and then you tell me your spot. Ok?" He nodded in approval, I could see the hunger in his eyes. 

Sitting back on the couch, I spread my legs wide for Bellamy, I could see his eyes growing big once more. My fingers trailed along my inner thigh near my bikini area, this was such a sensitive spot, in fact I could see a wet spot on the front of my panties, I wonder if Bellamy could see it too. Glancing up at him I could see that his eyes were locked on my opened legs, another groan escaping his lips. I guess he noticed too. "I like to be kissed right here and everything else is under my panties. I especially love oral, giving and receiving." The last part I said with a blush on my face, as I closed my legs, my eyes were on Bellamy. 

Bellamy looked nearly _feral_ , his eyes were almost black, his hair was wild and he was breathing heavily. "Bellamy?" I asked a little concerned. 

"I'm good baby, more than good actually. You're so fucking intoxicating and the fact that I could see how wet you are is driving my insane. You Miss. Griffin are more lethal than any weapon I know, I'm man enough to say that I'll probably need a cold shower after this." Bellamy tells me, his eyes still glued to me.

"I believe it's your turn, Sergeant." I reminded him, a blush still present on my cheeks. 

"Yeah. I don't have as many spots as you do. I just got a couple. So the first one is my neck, the spot below my ear and near my pulse point. Both get me going." He points to both areas of his neck. 

"Next," I watch as he stands, I can see the outline of his hard on against his gray sweatpants, there was a rush of pride in me, knowing I did made that happen. He pulls his shirt off, and I let out a groan this time. His abs were delicious, and I wanted to run my tongue all over him. He also had a v that escapes into his sweatpants, which were very low on his hips. 

"Right here, along the pubic line, I like to be kissed. It's like your inner thigh spot." Bellamy begins to run his fingers over the waistband of his sweatpants. I swear I saw his dick _twitch_. 

"And obviously I like my dick touched. So I won't go into detail about it. As for your comment on oral, I also enjoy oral, giving almost more than receiving." Bellamy said to me, I saw him cup his cock as he sat back down, maybe trying to rearrange his current issue. 

"Will you tell me about your tattoos?" He asked. 

"There isn't much to tell. My dad has a friend whose son was starting out as a tattoo artist. He had a late start, switched from a security company to tattooing. So I let him tattoo me, I asked for something sassy and that was easy to cover, so he asked me to put a bikini on then he put kiss marks on my ass. I was 18 and he was 27." I shared, remembering how I was one of Lincoln's first canvases outside of his family. He did really well and I love my tattoo.

"Oh, that was cool of you. And it looks good. Very sexy." Bellamy added on, I'm sure I blushed a little more. 

"So I have another question for you. Well," I said, drawing out the words, "since you asked two questions after all." 

His smile took over his whole face, and he tipped his head back to laugh. It made the butterflies in my belly multiply and my heart race faster. 

"If you could have dinner with anyone- dead or alive, famous or not- who would it be?"

He smiled almost shy like, looking directly at me, as if trying to penetrate my screen. "You." Bellamy simply said, with a cute sexy smile. "You, Clarke, I'd give anything to be on the other side of this screen right now."

I was _speechless_. My heart was fluttering furiously on butterfly wings, my mouth was dry and I was breathing heavily, I felt as if I were floating. 

I guess I was quiet for too long because Bellamy's eyebrows scrunched together, and he sat up looking concerned. "Jeez Clarke, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry -"

"No!" I shouted, interrupting him, laughing at my sudden outburst. Softening my voice to reassure him, "You didn't make me uncomfortable, babe. Just speechless, if you ask the guys that's a hard thing to do." I winked, a relieved smile formed on his face. 

I asked, "Bellamy?" 

"Hmm." He replied, sitting back in his chair, with his arms folded across his chest, eyebrow raised. 

"That was the perfect answer. More so than I ever expected" I said softy, my heart flutters were slowing down, at least it was until a soft and sexy smile formed on the face of the sexy man across from me on the screen. 

Suddenly there was a loud noise on his end, I quickly draped the couch blanket over my lap to cover my bareness. 

Our moment had been broken by two loud and rambunctious voices calling my name. 

"Clarke!" Wells sounded excited as he appeared over Bellamy's shoulder.

Miller popped over the other shoulder, "Clarkey! How's this guy treating you?" He patted Bellamy's shoulder. "Do we need to kick his ass yet?"

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. "Thanks guys, but I think I'm okay." Damn it! They had to interrupt us. I was glad to see the guys but this was my Bellamy time!

"What's up, guys?" Bellamy asked, but his eyes never left mine. 

Wells shot me a wink, before looking at Bellamy. "Sorry for interrupting, Sarge. Just wanted to let you know Lieutenant Pike is looking for you. He said to come find him ASAP."

Bellamy frowned but nodded, "Shit. Thanks I'll go find him. Give me a minute." His eyes were still focused on me. Wells and Miller nodded. 

"Bye Clarke." Miller says smiling, "Give Monty and Raven a kiss for us."

"And if you do, no I don't want Monty to send me another video of you and Raven making out!" Wells grunted, Bellamy gave him a curious look as his elbow hit him in the side. "Later Clarke." 

After a moment it was just the two of us again. "You and Raven made out and Monty recorded it and sent it to Wells?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah. We were all drunk. It was Raven's birthday and she wanted a Birthday kiss. So I gave it to her. She definitely wasn't complaining. ." 

" _Really_?" Bellamy said, a pervy grin on his face. I just nodded, hiding my face with the blanket. 

Bellamy sighed, running a hand over his tired face. "Sorry, Beautiful. I need to go. The Lieutenant wouldn't be looking for me if it weren't important."

I nodded, smiling sadly. "I know, Bellamy. It's ok, email when you can. Email me when you can?"

His answer was immediate, "Of course. Hold that thought." Then he held a finger up, opening the drawer I heard rattling sounds. I saw him hold up a pen and paper pad. "Can I call you sometime?" His voice was soft, shy and hesitant. Like he thought I'd rejected his offer. 

I smiled at him as if to reassure him, I rattle off my number for him. Watching as he scribbled it down before ripping the paper and sticking it in his shirt pocket. 

He smiled, "Thank you for coming on here," Bellamy said sweetly. "It means… more than you know. To know that you want this. Want me."

My lips curled into a smile, his words and tone pulled at my heartstrings, "There was never a doubt, _Bell_." I said softly. 

His eyes sparkled when I called him Bell. "I think we're close enough that I can call you that."

Bellamy nodded his head. "We definitely are. And I like how it sounds when you say it."

He looked over his shoulder and frowned. 

"Go." I told him. "You won't be able to relax till you find out what he wants. We'll talk soon." I promised. 

Bellamy nodded, "I'll email you tomorrow. And call you when I can." With another soft smile, he said, "Have a good afternoon, Beautiful."

"Good night, Bellamy." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. Then quickly ended the call before he could see my tears fall. 

I was so overwhelmed with emotion. I was feeling- ecstatic because I finally got to see him and talk to him, overjoyed that our chemistry from our letters and emails carried over to video call. Horny from touching and explaining my spots and seeing his, also knowing that oral was a sure thing. And now scared to know what his Lieutenant had wanted him for. I knew the idea of returning to Mount Weather still looked over his head, and just the thought of it brings new fears to mind.

After a few minutes, I wiped away the tears, deciding that they weren't helping my mood. I needed to get out of the house, I think I'll head to Target and get ingredients to make Bellamy some cookies.

But first…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com   
To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com   
Date: Saturday May 3, 2010 1:40 PM

Subject: First meeting

Hey Babe,

I'm so glad we finally got to talk and that I got to see your handsome face. I know we just got off Skype a few minutes ago, but I wanted to write so you'll have an email whenever you get to the computer next. 

I just wanted you to know that it was everything I could have hoped for and more, seeing you on the screen and talking with you in real time, face to face. Maybe next time we talk, we'll get more time together. If not, just emails and a glimpse of your handsome face (with that lickable jaw and inflatable sweatpants😉😏) will do until I have you with me. 

I'm off to Target to get the needed substance to make cookies. Do you know anyone that will want any? I'm thinking about monster cookies and snickerdoodles this time. And of course chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies. 

Hugs and kisses,   
Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	22. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to lickable Bellamy...

From: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
To: Clark Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com  
Date: Sunday May 4, 2010 5:50 AM

Subject: So much for sleep

Princess, 

LIckable? Really? Don’t tease me Clarke! I’m surrounded by smelly men 24/7 in the desert! That’s not fair… I can’t even begin to tell you where you look “lickable”, so at least TRY to help me keep my sanity? PLEASE! And my sweatpants, being inflatable… I repeat again, don’t tease me. I only have so much control.

Damn it, I really hate this shit. And I don’t know any other way to tell you this so I’m just gonna come out and say it… Last night when Lieutenant Pike was looking for me, he gave the orders to go back to Mount Weather. They said it will be the last time, but I don’t trust anything they say. EVER. They’re telling me 2 weeks, at the most, but that means 2 whole fucking weeks without your words, your voice, seeing your sweet face. It’s a no communication mission. Which means no talk outside of my unit. And worst I know you’ll worry. Hell, I’m worried. That place is crazy, with buildings getting bombed and random riots that break out in the streets- and the targets are innocent civilians. Not to mention the raiders, known to the locals as Reapers. I’m sure you’ve heard about them in the news. They want my squad there to patrol the street… at least until they can have more men shipped out. 

I will do everything in my power to get us all back out safely, Clarke. I promise you. I have something worth fighting for now. You are my light at the end of this shit tunnel. I never had something or someone before, but now I do, and I swear I’ll fucking fight for it. Before you, I was just doing my job. Now? It’s you, Beautiful. It’s your sweet face, your words… those amazing cookies… that gives me focus on what’s really important. 

You have NO IDEA what it meant to really talk to you only just a few hours ago. I haven't slept at all because I don’t want to forget the sound of your voice or that when you giggle the sparkle in your eyes makes them a stunning blue. The fact that you want this, that you want to take a chance on me, and want to risk it all for whatever it is that we’re doing. Clarke it means everything to me. You've given me something no one else has, and that’s hope. I didn’t even realize how lost I was until your first letter showed up.

Do you know what bothers me, the only thinking that bothers me, it’s knowing you’ll be worried. I wish there was something I could do to calm you, but there isn’t. Thank you for caring about me enough to worry about me. You truly are my Princess. 

Earlier I asked one of the guys if I could borrow their guitar, I actually haven't played since I was 19 so I’m a little rusty, but I wanted to give you something to hold on to for a couple weeks. So I’m attaching a recording of me singing and playing a few songs. These are yours, along with any part of me you want. 

We’re heading out soon, but I just couldn't go without one more check for an email. And I couldn’t leave without letting you know where we were going. The very minute we get back to base, I’m calling you Princess. I’ll apologize in advance if it’s too late or early.

Just letting you know, I printed your picture. Even if it’s black and white and on regular printer paper, it’s mine. It’s going with me. I couldn’t leave base without something of you. I’ll miss you.

Hugs and kisses back,  
Bellamy

P.S. 20 Questions, right? I got one for you, have you ever felt this way about anyone before? Ever? Because my answer is a solid NO, only you, Clarke.

\-----------------------------

Song Playlist:  
*In case You Didn’t Know- Brett Young  
*Oceans Away- Arizona  
*All of the Stars- Ed Sheeran  
*Long Distance- Bruno Mars  
*One Call Away- Charlie Puth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he's headed back to Mount Weather, how will Clarke take it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


	23. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm updating a little later than usual so I'm sorry for that, now here we are with Clarke's POV again

Arkadia.. Sunday May 4, 2010 1:57 PM

All I really wanted to do when I woke up this morning was check my email, but Murphy and I had planned a family day with Madi, before I took her back home with me. We had brunch at Harper’s restaurant, went to the zoo- to which Madi fell in love with the wolves, so Murphy being one of the _greatest_ dads ever bought her a few stuffed wolves from the gift shop, and now here we are back home. Madi was playing on the floor as Murphy and I had to have a talk. 

“So what’s up? You seem different, I think happier.” Murphy asked, his arm draped on the back of the couch.

I smiled, “For the most part yeah, I am happy. How are you an Ontari doing?” I asked curiously.

He chuckled. “We’re doing good. I haven’t told Madi about her yet and I think it’s starting to bug her that my kid doesn’t know I have a girlfriend.” He sighed, and shook his head. “It’s just I _hate_ that my number one girl doesn’t know about another important girl in my life, I feel like I’m hurting Ontari.”

“If it makes you feel any better. I fell in love with Wells and Miller’s Sergeant through letters and emails, an amazing man that I have never met before and could possibly never meet. Oh and I want to tell Madi too, but how do you explain that mommy has a boyfriend who’s she’s never physically met and he is with Uncle Wells and Uncle Miller.” By the end of my confession I could feel the tears raining down on my cheek.

“Well fuck, Griffy. That’s hell of a confession there. Are you sure about that guy?” Murphy pushed, I could see that he was concerned for me.

“Yes I am. If he were here I’d want to be with him. I have never felt like this about anyone before, there’s no way to describe it. John, I really think he could be the one.” I told him, being completely honest with us both. 

“Damn, you only call me _John_ when you’re being serious. Do you even know anything about this guy? What if he’s just lonely and needs a woman from the States?!” By the end of that his voice was slightly raised. 

I couldn’t believe he just said that, “What the hell Murphy! Of course I know Bellamy, we talk, it’s all we’ve ever done! Not to mention Wells has been serving with him for 2 years now and Miller hasn’t had any bad thing to say about him. I trust the two of them to judge a man’s character for me when I can’t.” 

We sat in silence for a moment before Murphy said, “Clarke, I'm sorry. It’s just… I worry about you, you’re my daughter’s mommy, I love you in a way. I just want you to know I care about you. And I’m here for you, if that soldier is an asshole and hurts you, I’m gonna kick his ass. Or tell Wells and Miller can do it for me.” 

“Thanks Murphy.” I lean my head on his shoulder. “You know I love you too. Did you want to stay for dinner?”

“Nah, I got to go, I’m having dinner with Ontari, it's been awhile.” He says, “Madi, I’m leaving. Come say bye to daddy.” 

Madi jumped up from the floor and jumped into her daddy’s arms, “Thank you daddy for having me over at your house. I had fun. I love you and I’m gonna miss you.” I watched as she rained kisses all over Murphy’s face and he had a smirk on her face.

“I love you _Hobbit_. I had a lot of fun with you too. And I’m gonna miss you, I’ll call you every night before bed.” He says, giving her multiple kisses before leaving. 

“Mommy can I watch tv now?” Madi asked me.

I smiled at her, pushing her hair back, “Sure Sweetie, do you want to watch Tangled?” Madi answered my question with a squeal and jumped up and down. 

While Madi was watching the movie, I got out my laptop. I was finally going to check my email from Bellamy. 

He thinks I’m _lickable_? OMG the way this man makes me feel. I knew exactly where I would want him to lick me- wait my daughter is next to me, I better stop. 

_Mount Weather… Reapers… Please be safe Bellamy..._

Music? I attached my earbuds to the laptop and started listening to this _godly_ man sing and play. Wow, he sounded so good. I already thought his voice was sex, but now listening to him sing, it was beyond beautiful. If I weren’t in love with him already, I would have been now. His voice was totally bewitching. 

I was so lost that I didn’t notice that I was crying, until I heard, “Mommy why are you crying?” Madi was rubbing my cheek with her chubby little fingers.

“Mommy is sad, her special friend left and she doesn’t know if he’ll be safe or not.” I confessed to my 5 year old daughter. I guess this is how I tell her. 

She looked confused, “Special friend?”

I put my laptop on the coffee table, “Do you remember how Aunty Raven, Uncle Monty and Uncle Jasper have Uncle Wells, Uncle Miller and Aunty Maya?”

She nodded, “They are _special friends._ ”

“Yes, they are special friends. But they don’t see each other because they are out doing important things in the world to save people.” I told her, again she nods her head.

“Is your special friend like that? Saving people?” She asked me. 

“Yes, he’s Uncle Wells and Uncle Miller’s boss.” I finally told her. 

She took a moment before asking, “Do you like him?” 

I looked down at my sweet child, taking her into my arms and holding her tightly, “I do, I like him a lot.” 

“Mommy am I gonna meet him?” Madi almost demanded.

“I _hope_ so, sweetheart.” Again I squeezed her to me.

She looked up at me confused, “Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

I sighed, “Do you remember that talk we had before the Uncles and Aunty left, that it was possible for them to get hurt and _never_ be able to come home?”

Madi nodded her head, “That could happen to _your_ friend?” She asked innocently. 

It was my turn to nod, “Yes that could happen to Bellamy.” I listened to her as she mumbled Bellamy’s name. 

Madi hugged me, “Mommy I hope your special friend stays safe. I don’t want my mommy to be sad like Uncle Jasper, Uncle Monty and Aunty Raven would be.”

“Thank you Madi. I want him to be safe too.” I held her closer to my chest, as we watched the movie. 

We got to the part where Rupunzel wrapped her hair around Flynn’s hand to heal him and began to sing. Madi asked out of the blue, “Mommy can I draw a picture for Bellamy and we can mail it?”

I smiled down at this amazing child, “I’m sure he would like that. And we could make cookies too.”

“Yes! I love cookies!!” Madi cheered very loudly.

I laughed at her excitement, “I know you do. His favorite was the Peanut Butter cookies we made last time.”

Her little face made an ‘o’ before she squealed, “He likes my cookies?!”

I laughed at her again, “He loves all the cookies and even the brownies that were made.”

She stood up quickly, “Mommy we need to make him more cookies! Even more cookies than Uncle Wells and Uncle Miller. I’m gonna start my drawing!” She runoff to get her art supplies, causing me to chuckle.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy we have to include Bellamy in our bedtime prayers along with Uncle Wells, Uncle Miller and Aunty Maya for safety.” Madi shouted as she returned pushing the large plastic container that held all her art supply. 

I smiled at my baby, “That would be nice Madi and I’m sure he would appreciate it.” 

Looking down at my precious child, I felt proud, the warmth of being her mother overflowed inside of me. "Madi, I love you so much." I told her.

"I love you more, Mommy." Madi said, imitating the movie we are currently watching.

I giggled at my little girl, "I love you most."

I opened my laptop to write him my own email, as she did her art project.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com   
Date: Sunday May 4, 2010 3:49 PM

Subject: OMG

Bellamy,

I know that you’re already gone, but I still wanted to thank you for the music. You sound incredible and I can’t wait to watch you play and sing for me over Skype sometime soon. I’m glad you thought to print a picture of me to take with you. I have an idea for something better, so maybe when you get back you’ll have a package waiting for you. 

Can I tell you something?

I have yours as my screensaver now (yes, my friends have teased me and have threatened to tell the guys, so don’t be shocked if they rag on you about it later on!) and have printed them out on my photo printer now as well, so I can look at you anytime I want.

As for your question… No babe, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I’ve been in relationships, but never once have I ever thought of a person and my heart began to race and my breathing grew labored, until you. It’s a new feeling and one I’m gonna embrace with everything that I am. I’m glad to know that this feeling isn't just me.

I’ll write again soon, 

Clarke

P.S. I told Madi about you and she took it really well I think.. She wants to draw you pictures and bake cookies for you. Oh and she prays for your safety and to meet you someday, Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya'll think of this chapter? The cute family Clarphy moment and our mama bear with her cub.. I LOVED writing it!
> 
> Thanks for reading?❤️


	24. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Quick question... did ya'll not get an update notification for the previous chapter or something? I noticed ya'll didn't say much in the comment section... Anyway lets here what Sarge has to say

Mount Weather.. Tuesday May 6, 2010 4:01 AM

It's been 2 days now since we left the barracks.. 3 days since I had finally talked to Clarke for the first time, my Princess. She was beautiful, inside and out- she was amazing. Before she got on, my heart felt like it was in my throat.. I was nervous that she wouldn't show and was already preparing myself for the aftermath. But I should have known better, not to doubt her. 

Clarke, there was so much about her that drew me in at first- her sense of humor, her intelligence, her kindness, her caring soul, her strength and those fucking amazing cookies. Then came her beauty, she was stunning, curvy in all the right places, had what looked like the perfect amount of breast and god her ass looked like a dream. When we were on Skype and she started touching herself, I thought I was losing my mind. But when Clarke dropped her shorts and bent over I DID lose my mind. Lastly it was her voice, it was like the bow that tied all of her together, her voice was calming and soothing to me. How could this goddess be into me?

I looked down at the picture I had printed of her, the one that I had gotten from Wells when his girlfriend sent it to him. How did I manage to get so lucky?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was in the computer room, printing out the picture I would take to war with me. There was no way I was leaving here without some piece of this woman. She was my light in this dark tunnel, I was being completely honest with her when I told her that she was the hope that I didn’t realize that I lost._

_As I sit here waiting for it to print, I think back to my email… I promised her that I would do whatever it took to get us back safely. And after sending it I grasped the error of my mistake- I made a promise that I have no way of actually keeping. So many things could go wrong, what if the Reapers get us or the Mountain People capture us? I was out of line but I wanted to make her feel better, I had to try at least._

_“Dude, get out of your head!” I heard a voice scold me, looking up it turned out to be Wells._

_I grunted in response, “How did you know what I was thinking about?”_

_He chuckled, “You were thinking about Clarke. I can see the evidence right there.” He points at the now completely printed out image of the woman who’s become my best friend._

_“It wasn’t hard to figure that out. Not to mention Miller and I just got off the phone with her. Our friends always get together before a big mission so we can say our goodbyes all at once. It’s easier when you have a group to lean on then doing it alone.” He tells me. “She’s worried about you, told us to watch your six and keep each other sane. At least till she gets you back.”_

_“I didn’t want her to worry.” I groaned, I hate this so much right now._

_“I told her that too. But she has our gang of delinquents to keep watch over her. They are old pros at this, so you can chill too. Not to mention Madi will be back with her before Monday, so she will be plenty occupied.” Wells reassured me._

_I didn’t know that Madi was going back to Clarke soon. But in my opinion that was for the best, I know Clarke missed having Madi at home. What I wouldn’t give to have a home to go back to, and someday I hope to have that home with Clarke._

_“You really like her don’t you?” He asked me._

_I looked at him, “Honestly, I think I might be in love with her.” I confessed to the soldier in front of me._

_Before he could say something, I heard another voice, “Whoa, what did I walk into!?” Miller said from the door frame._

_“Sarge here, is finally realizing he’s in love with our Clarke.” Wells said to Miller._

_He laughed, “Just now? I saw this coming the day I joined the squad and Jaha here told me you were talking to Clarke.”_

_I looked at both of them in shock, I just came to this conclusion when I heard her say my name. How is it that they knew before I did? When I saw her for the first time I realized that she was the one for me._

_“Bellamy it’s not hard to figure out. You smile when you just hear her name and the look on your face is the same look that Wells has when Raven is mentioned.” He said, somehow teasing both me and Wells._

_“Now we gotta go, LT told me to come get you both. Shipping out in 5 so get your gear.” Miller said, Wells following after him._

_Once again I looked down at the picture, running my fingers over the printed image, I whispered to the empty room, “I think I love you Clarke. I’m gonna fight for this, for us. Just please wait for me, Princess.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jaha, Miller, Sterling, Blake it’s your shift now!” Lieutenant Pike shouted from inside the makeshift base. The four of us gear up and begin walking the streets, walking 2 by 2. It's quiet and most of the village is still sleeping. It was this time of the day I liked most. How the sky was still dark and in just a couple hours the sun would peak out, I do have to admit that the sunrises in the mountain valley were one of my favorite views.

“Sterling! Watch your step! We don’t know where all the traps here are yet!” Miller whispered/shouted.

Just then a loud explosion went off to the right of us, “In formation, in formation! On my six, on my six! We’re gonna check to see what happened then call for backup.” I shouted to my men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!❤️


	25. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Two chapters in a day! What luck, huh?
> 
> Now onto our Princess's POV

Arkadia.. Thursday May 8, 2010 5:06 PM

I had finally arrived at my dad’s house for dinner, I ended up working later than expected today so he had picked up Madi from school for me. Actually my dad was thrilled when I asked him to get Madi, saying he never sees his favorite granddaughter enough anymore, but it sounded like something was bothering him. I didn’t bother ringing the doorbell, instead I just walked in, I spotted Madi in the living room looking through a picture book and my dad in the kitchen plating up the homemade Chicken Alfredo.

“Mommy!” Madi jumped up from the couch and hugged me, when I picked her up she showered my face in kisses. I _live_ for these damn kisses.

“Hi Sweetie. Where’s Pop-Pop?” I asked after giving my own insane amount of kisses to the cutest little girl. 

She pointed to the kitchen, “Pop-Pop said I had to wait just a little bit longer and he’ll call me when dinner is done. Mommy, will you go check on him? I smell Cheesy Garlic Bread and I want it so bad I could just die!” Madi pouted.

I laughed at her cute little face, “Sure love we wouldn’t want you to die from withdrawal, I can go look and see what’s taking Pop-Pop so long.”

When I got to him he was just setting down the hot bread that Madi loved so much. “Hey dad.” I greeted him with a wave from the other side of the bar.

He walked over and gave me a hug and a little kiss, “Now here is my favorite big little girl! Did you have a good day at work?” He asked me.

I chuckled at him calling me his big little girl, “Oh yeah, there was a new shipment of artifacts from Greece that came a couple days earlier than planned so that’s why I was late. There were so many beautiful pieces and I'm excited to put together the new exhibit.”

“Good to hear, kid.” He paused, looked kind of torn before saying, “I’m leaving again. Tomorrow morning to be exact. Um there’s no easy way of saying this, I’m heading to _Mount Weather_ for 3 days… I’m gonna be installing new weaponry to some of the vehicles. I also know that’s where Wells and Miller are, their dad’s have told me as much. If there's something you want me to pass on I can." He told me, trying to move on from my thoughts of him leaving. 

"Mount Weather? Seriously dad, that's… that's dangerous. There’s a lot of crazy there and Reapers from the news. Not to mention I'll worry about you so much. But if you're really willing to give something to someone for me I would appreciate it." I say to him, maybe I can write Bellamy a letter. 

He puts his hand over mine, "Madi told me about your boyfriend Clarke." He admitted to me, "She called him your special friend. Just like how I know you describe your friends' relationships to her. He's the boys boss?" Dad asked me.

I look up at him and I can feel the tears beginning to form, "His name is Bellamy Blake, and he's their Sergeant. We talked mostly through letters and emails, and had our first Skype date last Saturday. Daddy, I fell in love with him, he's my best friend. He doesn’t know that I love him." I began to tell him our story, how it started from just a letter and a care package to what it was now, the worry that was obviously on his face began to disappear and was replaced with something else. 

His emotions are unreadable to me, dad begins to speak, "What he's doing overseas is noble and life changing. And what you walked into is no easy life for anyone, you've seen that first hand with your own friends and when I go on my trips. But now you've brought yourself _and Madi_ into, I trust that you know what this lifestyle brings- it's unpredictable, so please be mindful of you both. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, kid. So write what you want and I'll bring it to the man."

I hug him again, wiping the tears away from my face, "Thank you daddy."

" _Anything_ for you Clarke, I would give you the universe if I could. Any parent would for their child." He kisses my forehead before calling Madi in to eat. Dinner was nice, and Madi kept it exciting by very animatedly telling us about her day at school and how excited she was that summer break was coming up soon. While she helped my dad clean up I decided to email Bellamy and write my letter to him. And as a _special addition_ , I took dad's polaroid camera and took a quick shot of myself and placed it into the envelope with my letter. 

I hand him my letter and watch as he places it in his duffle bag. He gives us both a goodbye hug and kiss. "I'll be sure to give Bellamy the letter and say hello to the boys for you." He says with another round of hugs and kisses. "I love you girls."

"I love you Pop-Pop. Be safe!" Madi shouts from her booster seat. 

"Love you Mads!" He hollered back at her. 

"I love you, Kid." He says turning his attention to me.

"I love you Dad. Please, please stay safe. And tell the guys the same too please." I almost begged him at that point. 

"Don't worry I will. And I'll be sure that Bellamy gets your _love_ letter." He teased me, to which I glared at him, saying one more goodbye before leaving his driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
Date: Thursday May 8, 2010 6:22 PM

Subject: Found a Flaw

Bell,

Do you remember when you said you said that I was perfect and that there was no flaw to me? Well I found it..

I fail at not worrying about you, I fail at not missing you and I fail at not being able to stop thinking about you multiple times a day. 

*Dramatically throws hands up in the air* I thought I should tell you, cause I know you were searching so hard for one. 

Xoxo,   
Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think of our cute little family moment? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	26. Bellamy

Mount Weather.. Friday May 9, 2010 1:38 PM

The last couple days have been hard, Tuesday's morning patrol ended up being a days long affair and we just got back last night. When we got back I reported back to Lieutenant Pike before taking my much needed sleep. God did it feel good to wake up on my cot instead of the hard ground, I should go and find Wells and Miller to see how they are doing. 

_"Blake! What happened out there? I only sent you out with a 4 man team and somehow you got the whole damn army out?!" Pike spit out at me. To be fair it wasn't the whole army just the 4 of us and EOD._

_"Sir, when you sent us out for patrol things were fine until an explosion went off. We went to check it out and it turned out to be Reapers planting mines east of the village. I think they were trying to scare villagers off or persuade them to their side." I told him._

_He huffed, "The one who blew up was it a civilian or a Reaper?"_

_I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know Sir. My men and I went on the defense, the insurgents started shooting at us and we shot back. The gun fire began till it was just us standing. After I called an all clear, I had Sterling radio for EOD."_

_"You and your men did good Sergeant, we got the field cleared out, EOD managed to remove 5 mines and discovered that 10 klicks from the village there was a hideout. It's disposed of now. Get some rest, soldier." He says, patting my shoulder for a job well done._

_"Thank you, Sir." I quickly walked away before he changed his mind. Reaching the makeshift barracks, I spot that my 3 man team was already long asleep, good those men deserved it. They followed my orders to a T and there were minor injuries and most importantly no casualties._

Walking out of the barracks munching on a protein bar, I spot Wells and Miller talking to a man who I've never seen before, he wasn't dressed in uniform so he definitely wasn't an officer. The three of them were sitting at a bench with a large looking container, the closer I got I noticed they were cookies. It made me miss Clarke even more. 

"There he is, Sarge, good to see you awake!" Wells said, almost jumping in excitement. 

Miller laughed, "About time too. We were gonna eat all the cookies without you."

The older man had a smirk on his face, he looked familiar somehow. "Do you want one?" He asked me, gesturing towards the baked good. 

I nodded my head and mumbled a thank you, I popped the whole Peanut Butter cookie in my mouth and realized something- they tasted just like Clarke's cookies. My eyes got as wide as saucers, I looked at the man who started chuckling and my 2 friends who looked like they were dying of laughter. "Good to meet you Sergeant Blake. Name's Jake Griffin."

I looked at him in shock, did he mean… did he mean Griffin, like my Clarke. The 3 men before him all had similar grins on their faces. Wells cleared his throat, "This is Clarke's dad. He's here to install new tech on the vehicles for us and personally deliver new weaponry."

I stood up straighter, sticking my hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"You as well son. Call me Jake, I hold no rank here." He told me. 

I nodded my head, "Yes Sir, I mean Jake. Sorry." 

He chuckled, "It's not a problem. I've heard a lot about you from these guys and Clarke." Just the mention of her name had me smiling like a dumbass.

"I know that face." Jake looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. "That's the face of a man who's met the woman who lights up the night sky." 

I tried not to blush, and ducked my head slightly, "Clarke's an amazing woman and I'm grateful just to know her. She makes me feel like such a lucky bastard that she chose to be her boyfriend."

From a distance I could hear someone calling for Jake, he nods his head and holds up a finger. "Well I have several large containers of cookies courtesy of my daughter and grandbaby, they made them special just for this trip. So you boys keep this one." Yes!

The three of us repeatedly thank Jake before he starts to walk away, he stops and turns back towards us and we look up at him. "Before I forget… Bellamy, I have something for you." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an envelope, handing it to me, I can see my name written in a familiar loopy handwriting.

I smile, "Clarke." I look down at the envelope as if it were a dream.

"She wrote a letter to you the night before I left. I promised her I'd get it to you." He responds to me, a small smile on his own face.

"Thank you Jake. Seriously, thank you. This is more than I could have ever hoped for in the middle of this wasteland." I said, being completely grateful and sincere. 

"Don't mention it." Jake said running off to where he was called to. 

I sat down at the bench with Wells and Miller who were playing cards. I opened the envelope and pulled out the light colored paper. 

_Thursday May 8, 2010_

_Dear Bellamy, My babe_

_I can't tell you how lucky I am to be able to get a letter to you, but at the same time extremely unlucky because my dad is now there too! My worry has now grown even more._

_There are so many things I want to tell you but I'll settle with just saying I miss you, I miss you Bellamy Blake. I miss our emails, and I miss seeing your face even if it was over a screen, and I miss your voice._

_Can I tell you something? I told Madi about you.. she knows you're my special friend who's helping people far away. It's the same term we use to describe all of the military relationships. She is definitely looking forward to sending you her own artwork sometime soon. Madi prays nightly for your safety and hopes to meet you someday._

_Say hello to the guys for me._

_Stay safe Bellamy_

_Yours,_

_Clarke_

_P.S. I added a photo in here just for you, it was taken after work_

Next I took the picture out of the envelope and was completely mesmerized by the blonde bombshell in the photo. Her eyes sparkled and her pink lips were begging to be kissed as well. And the mole above her lip was adorable. She was so fucking beautiful and my memory doesn't do her enough justice! I finally had a real picture of her and not just the crappy black and gray plain printed one. I was going to keep this picture with me wherever I go. 

I could feel the guys watching me. "So Bellamy what's in the letter? Must be something good with that smile on your face?" Miller asked.

"Yeah you look almost hypnotized there." Wells egged on the teasing. 

I cleared my throat with a grunt, "Clarke says she misses me. And that she told Madi about me. She says that Madi prays nightly for my safety and hopes to meet me sometime. Oh also that she'll send me art." I smiled by the end of it. 

"Mommy's special friend, I can only imagine how that conversation went." Wells said, with a knowing look. 

"What's a special friend?" I asked them both. 

Miller was the one to respond, "A special friend is the person you're in a relationship with but don't get to see because they are helping people far away. It's how Clarke describes what we're doing for a child to understand." 

"Basically it's to help her understand the emotions of Raven, Monty and Jasper." Wells added on. Huh, that was actually a really clever and simple way of explaining our sensitive situation to a young child. 

"Oh. Clarke sent me a photo of herself as well." I said, waving the picture around for them. To which both of them whistled at the beauty of my girl.

"And this night time prayer?" I questioned them curiously. 

Both Wells and Miller start reciting in unison as if they were saying an oath, "May Angels fly wherever you roam and guide you back home safely. I pray for the brave, fighting for our freedom, that God may shield them all from harm. Please watch over Pop-Pop, Aunty Maya, Uncle Wells, Uncle Miller and Bellamy. Amen." 

I was in awe at the prayer that was recited, this little girl I have yet to meet was precious. If I were being honest I'd say that I was touched by being included in such a nightly ritual. "Wow." Was all I had to say.

"Madi is the sweetest little girl you could ever meet. Wait till you get your first drawing." Miller shared.

Wells nodded his head in agreement, "She really is. Madi is like the group baby. Yeah she's Clarke and Murphy's, but we all had a part in her growing up."

I smiled at them both and then looked up at the sky, thankful for the family that I had stumbled upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Bellamy and Jake meeting?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	27. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted you all to know I appreciate each and everyone of you... Now onto the next chapter!

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
Date: Sunday May 11, 2010 2:22 AM

Subject: I miss you…

I can’t sleep Bell…. Isn't it funny how you don’t realize just how much you’d miss something until you don’t have it anymore? It’s only been a week since we last talked, but I feel like something is missing- like there’s this hole in my chest. A fucking hole! I know it will be healed when I get your call, but for now, it’s so damn hard. It’s like a huge part of me is missing. I had no idea that I could feel this way with only knowing you for as long as I have, but I do.

I hope you, Wells, Miller and my dad are safe.

XOXO, 

Clarke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arkadia Sunday May 11, 2010 7:49 PM

“Madi come on, time for bed, you got school in the morning!” I told her as was stalling looking for a bedtime story. 

She huffed, “I know mommy, I’m finding the perfect book!” After a moment passes, she shouts, “Found it!” Handing me her copy of _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ , she cuddled into me as I began to read the book, by the end I could feel that she was sleepy but still not totally ready for sleep.

“Mommy who’s picking me up from school tomorrow?” She asked me while she rubbed her eyes.

I looked down, pushing the hair away from her face, “Uncle Jasper will, he’s gonna take you to the library for storytime and I’ll get you from there.” Her eyes sparkled with excitement, I knew she loved when Jasper took her to storytime. In fact, I’m pretty sure Jasper looks forward to Monday storytime _almost_ as much as Madi did. 

Madi cuddled into her pastel tie dye cat from _Build a Bear Workshop_ that her Pop-Pop had made for her on their date last month. “Mommy, I really like the new picture frame on the wall.” Previously there was a collage frame of my dad, Miller, Wells and Maya surrounded by pink twinkle lights but we had it changed. Now there was a 5 picture collage frame so that we could add Bellamy’s picture, and new twinkle lights in the shape of butterflies surround the frame.

“I really like it too, baby girl. Now let’s say our night prayers, it’s time to go to bed.” I tell her, placing one more kiss on her head.

I watch as she puts her little hands together and closes her eyes, and says in her sweet voice, “May Angels fly wherever you roam and guide you back home safely. I pray for the brave, fighting for our freedom, that God may shield them all from harm. Please watch over Pop-Pop, Aunty Maya, Uncle Miller, Uncle Wells and Bellamy. Amen.”

“Amen.” I say, with tears in my eyes. “Goodnight Madi, I love you.” I squeeze her tightly and kiss her forehead one more time.

“Goodnight mommy, I love you.” Madi says, giving me more kisses and a hug. I get up from the fluffy bed to leave her room making sure to leave the door slightly open. 

I got ready for bed, knowing that I had been up since 2 AM and the fact that Madi would be difficult to wake up in the morning. As I finally laid my head on the pillow, my phone dinged, Raven. 

_Raven: Hey I know this is hard but hang in there babe, I’m here for you_  
_Raven: I’ll come over this weekend with the guys and we can talk if you want after we hang with Madi of course_

_Clarke: Thanks Rae I appreciate it_

I put my phone down and look at the picture frame on my nightstand, “Good night Bellamy, I love you. Please stay safe.” And fall asleep listening to the soothing sounds of Bellamy’s singing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From: Clarke Griffin CGriffin@quickmail.com  
To: Bellamy Blake bblake1@quickmail.com  
Date: Monday May 12, 2010 8:38 AM

Subject: Better Morning

Hey babe, 

So far it’s been a better morning, Madi and I went to Starbucks- Breakfast Sandwiches, Hot Chocolate, and one, two many Chocolate Croissants. Oh and I had the most amazing Cinnamon Dolce Latte with extra whipped cream… YUM! 

As I was saying earlier, it’s been a better morning than Saturday. Raven texted me last night and she really helped me out, we made plans to hang out over the weekend. She knows exactly how I’m feeling, so it was a lot of comfort.  
Just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you before work this morning.

Truly yours, 

Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think you guys think of our sweet Madi?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


	28. Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the amazing Peggysousfan for the photo edit featured in this chapter💞

Mount Weather.. Tuesday May 13, 2010 10:56 PM

Man has it been a full 4 days, the guys and I did more patrolling, evacuated a village, stopped a suicide bomber and captured some insurgents who our translators managed to get some useful information about the mountain men. Not to mention I’ve gotten to hang out with Jake Griffin while he was here. I learned that while he is an engineer for the Army he isn’t actually a part of the service, he was more of a contract engineer who traveled as needed for various jobs, like the improvements that he made to our weaponry and vehicles were glorious. 

And if I were being honest with myself I would say that I fell _more_ in love with Clarke, just by getting to know her father. I could see where Clarke got her sense of humor and adventure from. Apparently her looks and ambition were from her mother, stating that all the women on his side of the family looked like trolls. But true to his word given to the girls he left on his third day here- safely, and with a letter of my own for Clarke. God it’s been so long and I missed her so damn much more than I thought I would. As I lay here on my cot I think about my chat with Jake.

_Walking into the field, I saw Jake standing by the back of a Humvee with a book open, I made my way over with my letter for Clarke, hoping that he would give it to her for me, knowing that he would be shipped out in a few hours. He spotted me as I neared the vehicle, closing the book he said, “Bellamy! I was just about to go find you, I already said goodbye to the guys and had to see you as well.”_

_“Actually I was looking for you. Um I have a letter for Clarke, if you wouldn’t mind giving it to her for me that is.” I said nervously, hoping I didn’t come off as too presumptuous._

_His eyes flickered with some emotion, “Sure, I wouldn’t mind.” I hand him the beige envelope, and when he takes it from me he looks at it before looking back at me. I watched as Jake pulled a picture from the once open book and handed it to me._

_Clarke and a little girl who I assume is Madi, "I keep taking this picture with me every time I leave the country to remind me that I am more than just the guy who builds weapons. I'm someone's father and someone's grandfather, and I do what I do to keep them safe by keeping men like you safe, and I've been doing this a long time. These girls in the photo remind me that even when it's dark out, there's still a streetlight out to guide you as well. Their love keeps me grounded, you don't know how many times I've felt lost. Only for them to pull me back in."_

_I look up at the man confused, "Why are you telling me this?" Handing him his photo back._

_He stared down at the picture before looking at me for a moment before saying "It's easy to feel lost and lose hope, especially when you're out here. Do you have something that centers you?"_

_"Clarke." I said without thinking. "In just a couple months, she's given me more than I thought possible. I didn't know how lost I really was until her first letter in March came. I've opened up to her in ways I've never done with anyone else, and she's encouraged me to do so with my men as well. Clarke was my rock when I lost one of my men and helped me get out of my own guilt. She's given me hope and a light at the end of the tunnel."_

_Jake looked like he wanted to say something but I stopped him. "Before all I cared about was making sure my men survived and made it home safe. Not giving a shit about what would happen to me, I had no life back home to go to, no family, no girlfriend and no friends. But now I desperately need to make it out of this desert, for this amazing woman that has been a God sent for me. She has become my world and I want to give her a life she deserves. I gave her an out, you know, I didn't want to burden her and make her wait. Then she surprised me and told me she wanted it all. I love her. And I want to make it out here so that I can show her." By the end of this I felt the tears trail down my cheek. It was the first time admiring that I loved Clarke to an outsider._

_I hear Jake clear his throat, "All I ever wanted for Clarke, is that she be happy, well provided for and loved. I've been blessed with the privilege of getting to watch her grow, and I can honestly say that over the last month I've seen her blossom in a different way. You're good for her Bellamy, just like she is for you, don't lose sight of that. If I were to be honest, I was apprehensive about this relationship when she first told me about it, but now after meeting you and hearing what you have to say, it makes me feel more comfortable with you and her. I pray you make it home Bellamy, I'd love to have you around, son." With that he clapped my shoulder and walked off._

_"Jake!" I said turning his attention back to me, "Thank you. Have a safe flight home. "_

_"It was an honor Sergeant." He said, saluting me._

That talk had been hours ago and yet it still had my mind rattled. I look at my picture of Clarke and hold it over my heart, "You're what's keeping me sane. Good night, Princess." I whisper into the dark, dusty and snorefull room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you think Jake asked the right question?
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that wouldn't leave my mind till I wrote it down.


End file.
